Not according to plan
by Zaeris
Summary: After a battle Kurama takes Hiei home to tell him his feelings for him. Then there is some aftermath. Demons, love, trust issues and yaoi. What more could you ask for? Read and review and help me get better at this.
1. Chapter 1

Kurama ran his hand through his long red hair tossing it back over his shoulder. As he did he hand grazed the hairline scratch on his right cheek. He would have to be more careful, this monster was strong. Although, not strong enough, he smiled to himself at this as Yusuke fired off a spirit gun. The creature waited till the last minute and dodged it neatly sending the blast spiraling instead at half exhausted Kuwabara. The poor guy looked terrified, but managed to fall over and avoid the blast, quickly jumping back up and screaming at Yusuke for his poor aim. Kurama found himself blushing slightly as the two started yelling insults at each other, completely forgetting the demi demon they were supposed to be fighting. The demon, for his part just looked amused.

"Fools," Hiei muttered, catching the beasts attention. He held is sword up ready to attack.

"Clearly if I want to end this I will have to finish it myself," he growled. Yusuke and Kwabara finally took notice as Hiei rushed forward taking a swipe at the demon, who reached out to grab him. Hiei used his speed and began appearing on every side of the monster looking for an opening.

"Come on shorty I thought you were gonna finish him," Kuwabara taunted from the side letting go of Yusuke's foot. Yusuke followed suit and let Kuwabara out of the headlock.

"He's setting him up," Kurama whispered, mostly to himself. He realized that Hiei would not be able to land a direct attack, the beast simply turned to fast and was always facing him when he would strike. Surely Hiei realized this too and was trying to turn him so that one of his teammates would get the opening to attack that he could not.

Kurama scouted the room with his eyes and decided that he would be the best to attack. Kuwabara and Yusuke were still standing next to each other and if one or both attacked the demon would notice them. It had to be him. He moved his arm slightly so as not to draw attention to himself and set up his whip. As Hiei appeared again his shimmering red eyes locked onto Kurama's for just a split second before he vanished again. That was all it took, his next attack has the beasts back to Kurama, Hiei moved slowly (for him) drawing his sword high and swinging down. The demon caught it easily.

"You must be getting tired little one," the monster crackled from behind his greasy fangs. "It's a shame, you were entertaining, and now you DIE."

As the last word left his throat Kurama swung his whip. Without even so much as a moments hesitation and hit his mark. Hiei jumped clear as the creature yelped in shock. Kurama snapped the whip a few more times for good measure leaving the demon laying bloody and in pieces.

"All right! Way to go Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kuwabara said staring at the assortment of body parts on the floor. Kurama cracked his whip again to shake loose any debris then put it away. Hiei did the same for his sword.

"Being sick would be the most you contributed," Hiei said sheathing his sword.

"Ha your one to talk you runt, Kurama's the one who got him, you just danced with him a bit," Kuwabara hollered, forgetting to be ill.

"Hiei gave me the shot, his distraction bought me time," Kurama smiled at his little friend. Who only stared back in agreement.

"Then great teamwork every one, lets go home, its starting to smell in here," Yusuke said clapping his hands on Hiei and Kuwabara's backs before they could continue their argument.

Outside the warehouse where they had tracked the beast Yusuke and Kuwabara said goodbye and headed home leaving Kurama and Hiei alone in the cool night air.

"I really should be getting home, Suuichi's mother will worry," Kurama sighed looking over at Hiei.

"Pesky human," was all he replied, but as Kurama walked Hiei followed along beside him. The two said nothing for awhile. Hiei was no doubt enjoying the silence of the night. Kurama's mind, however was working overtime. Finally he worked up the courage to speak.

"Would you like to meet me in my room once we get there?"

Hiei continued to stare straight forward, walking steadily as if Kurama hadn't spoken at all. The kitsune could feel a blush coming on again and fought it violently. He wondered if he should ask again when Hiei finally answered.

"Why?"

"We could get you cleaned up a bit," Kurama said, focusing hard so he wouldn't stammer, "that one did spray a bit unfortunately."

"That's fine," Hiei replied.

Kurama tried to read his tone, but it was the same as his tone always was, unreadable. He could tell someone they had two months to live or say that he really enjoyed the movie with the fuzzy bunnies and he would have the same delivery.

"OK then," Kurama said finally. Really he didn't have to say anything, but his nerves made him speak, he was just glad he hadn't said anymore.

When they reached the Minamoto house Kurama dusted himself off again, glad he wasn't the one covered in demon blood this time.

"Meet you upstairs then?" He asked.

"Yeah," Hiei replied before he vanished. Kurama went in the front door. Luckily his mother hadn't been waiting up for him this time. He was hurrying upstairs when a note on the kitchen table caught his eye. His mother was visiting family overnight and there was dinner in the fridge. In all the demon fighting excitement he had forgotten.

He knew this sealed the deal. Tonight had to be the night, he might not have another opportunity like this one. He could feel the 500 year-old fox inside him grow giddy at the thought. He had waited a long time for this. Kurama took a nervous breath. Attraction was a funny thing, even after all the time he had lived the fact that he still got nervous at the thought of actually telling those he adored his intentions made him smile inwardly. On the outside he looked like he might be sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama made his way up the stairs, his heart thudding in his chest loudly.

"I'll just say it, then it's out and we can deal with it," he murmured under his breath, "no reason to drag this out and make us both feel foolish."

It really was a noble idea, but Kurama knew from many personal experiences that the best laid plans rarely come to fruition. He was almost certain this would be one of those times.

Hiei was standing, arms crossed starring out the window waiting when Kurama finally arrived.

"Quite the ordeal tonight, eh?" Kurama asked, for lack of better conversation starters.

"Nothing especially important," Hiei replied still looking away. Kurama began to wonder if this was really the right time. He needed something to inspire him.

"Well give me your shirt and I'll toss it in the wash," he suggested, feeling his face warm, but refusing to give in this time.

"Fine," the smaller demon replied and pulled the black cloak off, finally turning to face the anxious kitsune. Kurama eyed his small frame excitedly. Still there was something blocking his view.

"There's some blood on the other one also, might as well take care of both right now," Kurama said holding out his hand for Hiei's blue shirt. Hiei blinked, but otherwise gave no indication of finding this strange, he didn't even check for himself to see if there was in fact blood on his undershirt. This alone inspired Kurama that maybe, just maybe his little friend had some idea where this was going, and was okay with it.

"I'm gonna toss these in real quick, don't go anywhere," Kurama said, suddenly feeling more brave.

"Where would I go?" Hiei asked, but Kurama had already left the room. He crossed his arms again, the fox was up to something, of that he was sure.

Kurama returned and quickly sat down on his bed.

"Where are my clothes?" Hiei asked nervously.

"I told you I was putting them in the wash, they will be done later," Kurama replied. Although Kurama was accustomed to doing his own laundry, to keep his mother from worrying, when he cleaned Hiei's stuff for him he generally only did so by hand so his mother never wondered why he was doing laundry at night. Somehow he thought it was more suspicious.

"I suppose I'll have to wait around for them then."

"Yes, they won't take long," Kurama replied, although he wasn't entirely sure that had been a question.

Hiei continued standing with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Kurama glanced over at him, taking in his soft muscular curves. His eyes moved upward till they met with Hiei's red amber gaze.

"Are you injured?" Hiei asked suddenly. Knocking Kurama entirely out of his trance as well as confusing him.

"What?"

"Are you injured or afflicted in some way?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Your behaving oddly, and you look as though you might be poisoned."

Kurama breathed deeply, Hiei had no idea how very near the truth he was. He looked down at his feet trying to put together what to say.

"I do not sense any additional demonic aurora," Hiei continued glancing around.

Kurama stood finally and faced him. His eyes making their way up Hiei's body again until at last they met his eyes once more.

"My affliction comes from no outside source I'm afraid, it is nothing to be battled away," Kurama said finally. Hiei gazed back at him, and Kurama realized he had his full attention now.

"The truth is Hiei, there is something I've been needing to say to you, but it's not easy and I'm a little concerned about how you'll take it," he paused waiting for any kind of retort, but Hiei merely stood watching him.

"Since I met you in this world I've felt a very strong connection to you, which has grown as we've worked together," Kurama frowned, "Wait, this isn't how I want to say this."

"Say what?" Hiei looked confused. Which unfortunately for him was very cute. It was now all or nothing.

"I'm in love with you," Kurama blurted out.

"Hn?" Hiei's eyes widened.

Unable to resist any longer Kurama rushed forward and threw his arms around his beloved. Hiei stiffened immediately, but Kurama didn't have time to notice he leaned down so their lips could meet and kissed Hiei deeply, the way he had imagined he would, the way he had been dreaming of for as long as he could remember knowing the tiny youkai, the way he needed to be kissed himself.

Kurama was so caught up in the moment, his moment that he was caught entirely off guard when Hiei shoved himself free and stood there looking furious. Kurama blinked not sure how the much smaller demon had escaped him.

"What are you... Why... Dammit!" Hiei stammered. Kurama had never seen him so confused and possible angry at the same time.

"I had to tell you Hiei, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't," Kurama pleaded taking a step closer to his friend.

Hiei's eyes darted around frantically searching for his sword, the next instant he had it pointed purposefully at the kitsune. Kurama noticed he was shaking, something he had never seen Hiei do before.

"Hiei-kun I'm... I'm sorry," Kurama blinked hoping the sword would lower, but it didn't.

"What are you trying to do to me? What do you want from me?" Hiei asked loudly. He wasn't shouting yet and for that Kurama was grateful, he didn't need the neighbors asking questions.

"I was just being honest with you, I don't expect anything from you that you aren't willing to give I swear," Kurama pleaded. His attention wasn't on the sword at all, but on his friend and the look of disgust on his small round face. Kurama could feel a seeping wetness in the corner of his eye. This was not how this was supposed to go.

"Is this some sort of game Fox? Thought it would be fun to screw with me?"

"It's not a game, It's how I feel."

"It's wrong."

Kurama sighed, "when you have lived as long as I have you learn to accept that caring for someone is not wrong."

"I'm not someone to care for Fox," Hiei said, quieter now, the tip of his sword lowering slightly.

"I love you," Kurama whispered.

"No!" Hiei raised the sword again, but it wasn't an attack stance, it was purely defensive. Kurama saw this and took a step back.

"I won't hurt you," Kurama said trying to calm the fire demon. He hadn't seen Hiei afraid much and it was painful to know that he was the one causing it.

"Ha! As if I'd let you, as if I'll ever let you near me again," Hiei spat.

"Don't say that, don't push me away now."

"Stupid baka, what did you expect?"

What had he expected? Kurama wasn't even sure himself now. Of course he had worried Hiei might reject him, tell him that he didn't love him, maybe even be a little irritated and quiet towards him for a while till the shock wore off. If there hadn't been some part of him that believed Hiei might accept his feelings he would never have risked it. If he hadn't believed in his heart that Hiei was just as lonely as he was here and wanted someone to be with he would have just let it go. He still believed that.

"I didn't expect to frighten you with it," Kurama answered slowly.

"How dare you? Do I look frightened Fox? I could kill you before you could even see me move."

"But you haven't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It wouldn't be a fair fight, I could not intentionally harm someone I care for."

"Hn, Liar!"

"It's true, I never meant to hurt you, I thought we were close enough now that I could tell you the truth."

"There is no truth here, you are trying to deceive me."

"Is that what you are so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Then put down your sword," Kurama said, he sat back down on the bed. He knew he would look less threatening this way.

"I'm leaving."

"Hiei wait, just talk to me."

"You'd like that I bet, want me to pour my soul out to you? Tell you all my fear and troubles? Forget it Fox that's not how I am."

"I don't want you to be anything other than yourself, but I'm not sure you accept who you really are."

"Think I'm like you? That I have feelings and care about others so they can stab me in the back? It's weak."

"You are not weak Hiei-kun, but neither am I and I do care deeply for you."

"Give me back my clothes," Hiei ordered.

"They are still wet, It will take a little longer for them to dry."

"Fine keep them, they are tainted now anyway." Hiei moved toward the window.

"Hiei wait, you can borrow something of mine, there's a chill tonight and I know fire demons don't like the cold."

"Do not act like you know me," Hiei said, pausing while Kurama dug a t-shirt out of his dresser.

"Don't speak as though I don't," Kurama retorted, now feeling a little insulted. He tossed the shirt at Hiei.

The fire demon pulled the shirt over his head quickly and jumped out the window. Kurama rushed over and looked down to the ground below where his friend had landed.

"Hiei I'm sorry," he called down, but got no response as the fire demon flitted away into the night. Kuramatossed himself over his bed sobbing quietly. Things had definitely not gone the way he had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

The days following the confrontation were marked with pain. Kurama carried on his daily business, school and home life, offering polite smiles to those around him, but they were only a mask for the sadness in his heart.

He had been sure that the next meeting at Koenma's would be too much for him. They all had to report in for debriefing over the fight a day ago. To Kurama it had been much longer ago and he could no longer recall the details of the battle. Yusuke told most of the story, while Kuwabara filled in some details.

Hiei had arrived late and kept to himself in the back of the room, never speaking once. Kurama could feel him back there, but didn't dare face him, couldn't really. Almost before the meeting was officially closed by Koenma, the fire demon broke for the door and was gone, before Kurama could even wonder if it would be worth it to face him.

"Hiei sure seemed out of it today," Yusuke remarked as the three remaining teammates exited the office.

"I dunno I kinda like the shrimp quiet," Kuwabara smiled.

"Heh, yeah I guess he's not really chatty anytime, but did he seem off to you Kurama?" They all stopped walking and faced the nervous kitsune.

"I didn't really notice," Kurama lies.

"See he must be fine then, if something was bothering him Kurama would have noticed," Kuwabara said and resumed walking.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Yusuke continues walking, "You know him better then we do Kurama."

Kurama feels a sting in his chest as if he had been struck by a knife. He had thought he'd known Hiei, thought they had been allies, friends even, but now? He didn't even know if they were anything anymore.

"I'm afraid you give me too much credit detective," Kurama muttered following the other boys out.

"Something bothering you Kurama?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow at his friend's sudden darkened expression. Kurama didn't reply, causing Kuwabara to laugh.

"Lay off Urameshi, you just looking for someone to be having issues aren't ya?"

Kurama gave his polite smile, the one that fools the world and makes them forget.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I must go now, homework you know," Kurama gives another fake smile and walks away.

Yusuke frowns.

"I'm telling ya Kuwabara, something is gonna on with them."

"Ya I know, I'm spirit sensitive remember? Whatever it is they don't wanna talk about it so it's better to just drop it."

"Guess you're right. Just hope it doesn't screw up any missions we got coming up. I need those guys focused."

"Come on Urameshi, they're demons, what else do they have but focus?" Shrugging the two wander off towards the arcade while the small figure in the trees watches them.

Kurama had felt Hiei watching, and decided to make a quick exit, no reason to let the interrogation draw out. He wasn't sure how much he wouldn't reveal in his overly emotional state.

"I must watch myself more closely, the last thing I need is Yusuke and Kuwabara asking questions about me and Hiei," Kurama murmured under his breath as he walked home. "Especially since I can't even answer my own questions."

His heart sighed deeply at that. He could feel a headache coming on. This day had been especially taxing.

As soon as he was home he made a lame excuse to his mother about having a project to work on and promising he would eat something later. She looked worried so he smiled and reassured her he had gone for a snack after school with his friends. She bought that and let him go up to his room.

Once there Kurama lay across his bed starring at the window. He had no homework or imaginary school project to take his mind off things. He'd barely eaten at all today and found he had no energy to do so. He just stared at the window sill where he had folded Hiei's clothes and left them.

Everyday when he came home he expected them to be gone, but they were still there, just as they had been yesterday. He knew Hiei had other clothes, he'd been wearing those today at Koenma's, still he had felt certain that he would return for them. Return and give Kurama another chance to explain maybe.

He got up and moved to the window picking up the bundle. They didn't even smell like Hiei anymore. He had washed them in the gentlest unscented detergent his mother bought, but Hiei's scent was gone. His fox senses found this to be the greatest loss of all. It is one thing to not be able to see or hear something, but if you can at least smell it, you know it is real. Kurama sat back down on the bed, still holding the shirts and wondered when something would feel real again.

The next day was more of the same, polite, fake smiles that fooled everyone. Kurama seemed the same, though maybe he didn't raise his hand in class as often and had actually misspelled a word in one of his assignments. He just shrugged it off and continued making it through the day.

On his way home Kuwabara came running up to him.

"Hey Kurama wait up," The taller boy panted stopping a few feet from the fox.

"Koenma wants us to go check something out, we're supposed to meet out behind the arcade so Botan can take us there," Kuwabara explained.

"Do we know where we are going?" Kurama asked almost lazily.

"Naw, maybe Urameshi knows, but I'm just supposed to find you and Hiei and meet back there," He replied.

Kurama frowned and braced himself for the inevitable question he knew was coming.

"Where's Hiei?"

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean? You guys are always showing up together at the same time, now you have no idea where to find him?"

"I'm sorry I really don't."

"Well that's just great, I have no idea where the shrimp goes when he's not around. You sure you don't even have a guess where we should look for him?"

"Perhaps it's best if we just meet the others, I'm sure if Hiei wants to be found he'll show up there."

"Whatever, I wish he'd quit being so selfish you know? Other people depend on him and he pulls disappearing acts like this."

Kurama said nothing, but followed Kuwabara to the arcade where Yusuke and Botan were waiting.

"Hey guys," Yusuke greeted them, "Where's Hiei?"

He had asked the question of both of them, but Kurama felt it was directed at him. For some reason this annoyed him.

"I'm afraid sharing a probation term does not make me his keeper, I don't know where he is right now," Kurama said his eyes narrowing just for a second.

As soon as the words had come out he regretted them. It was not his way, he was always so polite and calm, and while not exactly rude, the statement sounded far enough out of his character that he knew it wouldn't be forgotten.

"I was just asking," Yusuke said, looking confused.

"No worries we have ways of tracking Hiei down, "Botan said all chipper, "you boys go on ahead and I'll send him along when we find him."

"Yeah sounds good, hurry though, he'll be mad if he misses all the fighting and this mission sounds pretty easy already," Yusuke said his expression returning to normal.

The boys made their way through the portal. Yusuke and Kuwabara landing in the pile on the other side while Kurama landed gracefully next to them.

"One of these days your showing us how you do that," Yusuke grinned trying to shake the awkwardness of earlier. Kurama was glad he was so willing to move on and nodded.

Now if only Hiei was more like Yusuke, Kurama thought as they began exploring the terrain a little, he could just move on and forget what had happened, go back to the way things were. Is that what he wanted? To forget it and move on? Kurama wasn't sure.

"Uh, guys I think I found what we were looking for," Kuwabara called peering through some rocks.

"You've got to be kidding me," Yusuke moaned eying their prey.

Even in his fixated mind set Kurama chuckled a little. Their quarry was little more then some puff sprites, not even full demons, just little bursts of energy that had gained a consciousness and had for whatever reason decided to work together. It did not make them appear any more dangerous, being pink.

"We're here to fight cotton candy?" Kuwabara asked looking severely disappointed.

"I guess so, I mean Botan said there were energy beings gathering and we had to disperse them before they could cause problems," Yusuke explained, but even he wore a pained expression.

"Perhaps it's better Hiei didn't come along, I don't think he'd appreciate putting his skills to use for this cause," Kurama said. He hadn't meant to bring up Hiei again and regretted even saying anything as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Yeah well he should still be here, he's part of the team," Yusuke growled. Clearly he didn't want to suffer the indignity of dispatching the puff balls alone. Kurama decided to be quiet now, better late then never.

"Alright lets get this over with," Yusuke frowned and stepped out from behind the rocks. "HEY, TIME TO BREAK UP THIS LITTLE PARTY."

The puff sprites gave no notice and began swirling together forming a bigger puff ball.

"You sure those things can even, like understand us?" Kuwabara asked moving beside Yusuke.

"They are aware of us, though I doubt they understand what you say to them," Kurama explained.

"Well I tried to reason with them," Yusuke said sarcastically. He pointed his finger at the growing pink mass, taking aim.

"Yusuke wait!" Kurama said urgently, but too late.

"Bang," Yusuke grinned sending a blast at the puff spirits. The energy pressed against the gooey pink orb before being absorbed into it. The mass tripled in size.

"Damn what was that?" Yusuke asked recoiling from the engorged spirit.

"I tried to warn you, sprites are pure energy, if you use spirit energy to fight them you only further their cause for growth," Kurama explained, "this is one of the few times when a battle must be won by force alone."

"So you want us to touch that thing?" Kuwabara asked looking disgusted.

"Hn."

Kurama closed his eyes, things just got worse.

"About time you showed up shrimp, we got a special job for you," Kuwabara grinned.

"I was under the impression the three of you could handle this, clearly I overestimated you," Hiei spat, looking towards Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"We didn't want you to feel left out," Yusuke replied.

"I don't feel detective, I'm not _weak_," Hiei said calmly his eyes for the first time meeting Kurama's.

Kurama's glared at him, what game was he playing at now? As if this week hadn't been difficult enough now he had to deal with Hiei making cutting remarks at his expense for the rest of his life? Being rejected was something he could deal with, but being ridiculed was quite another.

"Go home Hiei, your assistance won't be needed," Kurama growled pulling out his rose whip.

"No way, if we can't use spirit energy we're gonna need him," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Hiei go start slicing that thing up and we'll have to pound the bits back out to energy, seems to be the only way to get rid of it," Yusuke said.

"I can handle it," Kurama snapped. That was twice in one day he had behaved abnormally to Yusuke's orders, and Yusuke had noticed.

"Take it easy Kurama, there will be plenty to go around and I don't wanna be here all day chasing around those little puff balls."

"Of course," Kurama said, stepping back.

Hiei smirked at the exchange and drew his katana, a second later he was putting it away.

"I'll let the humans take it from here," he said leaning back against the rock.

The ball of energy broke apart into hundreds of little bits. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to work immediately pounding them into nonexistence. The energy releasing from its physical form and back into the air. Kurama snapped his whip taking out a few as well then turned to face Hiei. He could only retain his composure for so long, and Hiei had pushed him too far with his "humans" comment.

Scowling he made his way to where the small youkai was watching.

"What are you doing?" Kurama hissed.

"Watching fools," Hiei replied unblinking, his eyes forward to where Yusuke and Kuwabara continued fighting.

"Do you count me among them now?"

"You placed yourself there Fox, not I."

"Trusting you with my feelings makes me a fool then does it?"

"Stupid Baka, having feelings makes you a fool."

"And you feel nothing?"

"No."

"Then why are you trying to hurt me? If you truly feel nothing then why not just ignore me and my feelings? Why drag this out and make me suffer?"

"Hey guys?" Yusuke yelled, he was coated in pink and was trying to pull a collection of spirits off of Kuwabara's head, "little help here."

"This isn't over," Kurama hissed.

"You do not get to decide everything Fox," Hiei replied.

They moved apart and aided the team in dispatching the remaining spirits. When they were finished Botan opened the portal again allowing them to come home. Hiei took off immediately leaving Kurama flustered.

He made his hasty goodbyes and went home again. Once again lying to his mother so he could retreat to his bedroom. Once again eying the clothes folded neatly on the window sill. Growling he shoved them out the window watching them fall heavily to the ground below. He shut the window and pulled the curtain blocking his view of the night sky.

He had put his heart on the line and it had come back in pieces. Now he needed time to put it back together, Kurama swore under his breath that he would not make himself so vulnerable next time.

Stay with me guys, this isn't the end. Author notes to follow the final chapter>


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kurama felt just empty, as if all his spirit energy had been drained from him. Apparently his lack of eating a full meal or sleeping through the night for the past few days was catching up with him.

His mother commented that he looked sick and offered to let him stay home. Kurama sighed and said that he had too much to do at school to take a day off. He promised to go to bed earlier that night and took an apple from the bowl on the table to satisfy her that he was eating.

Outside he took one bite then tossed the rest aside. It would have been nice to have a day off, but he knew he would only spend it brooding over Hiei and he didn't want to drown in his own sorrow for a full day. Better to distract himself with school and the inevitable meeting with Koenma later to discuss the previous assignment.

Glancing over his shoulder as he past the side of his house, the side where his bedroom was located he noticed that Hiei's clothes were gone. He wondered if someone had stolen them, though he supposed it couldn't be stealing if they are just laying around unwanted. He briefly acknowledged that it was possible Hiei had come and taken them, but it really didn't matter at this point. That thought no longer gave him any hope that things would be the same between them.

At school the other students fussed over him. Apparently he looked a bit worse then he had realized. His skin pale and his eyes lacking their sharpness and with the hint of darkness under them. At least two teachers asked if he needed to visit the nurse, but he politely refused each time.

In a sad way it made him angry to have so many people caring about him. He didn't want _them_ to, he wanted Hiei to care. Kurama was sitting by a tree at lunch mulling this over. His Yoko logic trying to sooth the part of him that hurt so much.

The times he felt angry lately, with the exception of when he was around Hiei, were caused by people being nice towards him. Why was that making him angry? He knew he should feel glad that so many cared for him and his well being.

_But that's just it, I don't want them to care._ The thought surprised him, but he felt he was getting somewhere with it so he explored it deeper. Why didn't he want them to care?

_Because I don't care about them!_ He let that one simmer for a second, then shook his head, it wasn't true. He cared about his mother and his teammates, and even to a lesser extent about the other students. That wasn't the real reason their concern made him angry, so what was?

_Because I don't deserve it, I messed everything up and it's my own fault I feel so bad..._ Kurama closed his eyes. That was more true. It wasn't easy to admit, but he had been blaming himself. Why else would he have stopped eating and spend every night since tossing and turning. Who did that harm but him?

So the reason he didn't want them to comfort him was because he was punishing himself, he didn't want to feel better, so he resented them for their efforts. It all made sense to him, so much so that he opened his lunch and took a bite of his sandwich.

It seemed to him that the greater someone's effort at caring about him the more irritated he became, like his mother that morning. While his outward appearance showed no signs of anger he had felt angry at her for interfering. He pondered this while he took a drink.

In a way her concern had been harder to take because he knew how much she cares, ordinarily he felt bad lying to her, but today he had taken satisfaction in deceiving her, going so far as to take the apple when he had no intention of actually eating it. He could have easily said he would eat at school or on the way, but he wanted to trick her.

"So it is true then, we only hurt the ones we love," Kurama breathed starring up into the leaves of the tree. A bell rang, bringing him back to himself. He threw away his food wrappers, the food having been devoured by his impatient stomach. Standing he dusted himself off and went into the school.

Armed with his new insight into how his mind was working he began to formulate a plan.

>almost stopped the chapter here, it's a good stop place, but then it would be way too short, enjoy>

After school Kurama still looked a little too pale and tired, but the sharpness had returned to his emerald eyes. He was in control again, and it felt good.

He walked to the meeting spot, between his school and that of his teammates. Yusuke was already there, possibly because he had not bothered going to his last classes and Kuwabara joined them shortly after.

"Lets give Hiei another minute then we'll go on without him," Yusuke said crossing his arms.

"It's not right, that twerp should be on time, he doesn't even go to school," Kuwabara protested.

They all stood looking around to see if their short companion would be joining them.

"Hey Kurama you okay? You look kinda sick or something, like somebody kicked your cat," Yusuke asked peering at the red haired boy.

"Dammit Urameshi, why would you say something like that? Who would hurt a kitty?" Kuwabara demanded shoving Yusuke.

Yusuke just laughed, "take it easy Kuwabara it's just an expression."

"Yeah well it's not a good one," Kuwabara crossed his arms looking angry.

Kurama smiled, his real smile this time, "I'm fine Yusuke, it's been a long week, but I'll be fine."

Yusuke grinned, "That's what I wanna hear, alright I'm sick of waiting lets go."

He pulled out some funny looking spirit detective device Botan had given him and pushed a button. Botan appeared and opened the portal for them.

"I was waiting for awhile you guys, I was starting to wonder if you were ever gonna be ready," she puffed, "Where's Hiei? Grr if he thinks I'm going to personally track him down and drag him here every time you guys have a meeting..."

"Calm yourself women I'm here," a voice growled from the alley.

Kurama moved through the portal barely hearing Botan scold Hiei for being late again. He had shown up, no turning back now.

The meeting itself went about as to be expected. Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled and complained over being sent to dispatch the pink pests when there were real demons out there. Koenma remained calm and pointed out that he decided who got which mission and that sprites could become very dangerous if left unchecked. Kurama back him on this point, though he did so only to avoid more arguments and not because he actually believed it.

Hiei snickered a few times, especially when Kurama talked, but Kurama ignored him. Even turned to smile at him once just for good measure. Yoko had a plan.

The meeting was almost over and they were turning for the door, when Koenma asked Kurama and Hiei to stay back a minute.

"What do you need to say to them that we can't know?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing really just something regarding their probation," Koenma replied, his eyes already skimming some paperwork.

Yusuke looked a bit skeptical but finally shrugged and said he'd meet up with them outside. He and Kuwabara left. Kurama frowned, he hadn't counted on this special meeting, he hoped it didn't interfere.

"Now then, as you both know you have been granted probation for your crimes against spirit world on the condition that you serve on Yusuke's team," Koenma proclaimed.

"Yes, that is the agreement," Kurama said.

"Hn," Hiei added.

"Good good, I'm pleased to see we all still understand the terms, now then Hiei I understand you have been straying a bit as of late, making it hard for Botan to find you?" Koenma asked, although it was hardly a real question and as such Hiei felt no need to respond.

"This is dangerously close to being a violation of your probation which I cannot allow. You must be accessible to us at all times, and Kurama since your sentence is linked to his I'm afraid this involves you as well," Koenma laid down the papers he had been looking over and eyed the demons carefully.

"Beginning right now, Hiei you must report in to Kurama so that he knows where you are at all times," Koenma stared at Hiei, "is that understood?"

"Afraid of what I might do left to my own devices?" Hiei asked offhandedly.

"Hmpf, I've seen what you do left to your own devices, I'm more concerned that you'll mess up Kurama's probation with your stupidity." Koenma said firmly, "Kurama do you have any questions?"

"What do I do if Hiei fails to report to me or gives me the incorrect information regarding his whereabouts?"

"You are to report him immediately and he will be captured and sealed in a jail cell for awhile," Koenma said, "if he cannot be trusted to fulfill his end of the agreement then his word isn't worth anything, you will still be able to serve your term with the team and he can serve his out in prison."

"Hn think you could hold me?" Hiei challenged a look of defiance in his eyes that Kurama knew all too well.

"We agree to the terms, come Hiei we're done here," Kurama said grabbing Hiei's shoulder before he could say anything else damaging.

Koenma called his ogre to help him find the next case file as the two exited the room. Hiei jerked away from Kurama and walked ahead of him.

"I should have never agreed to this ridiculous sentence," Hiei growled.

"Well you did, and now I'm stuck with you so you had better do as Koenma instructed," Kurama snapped back, "I'll not ruin my record because of your stubbornness."

"You should have thought of that before you agreed to have your probation tied to mine then," Hiei hissed.

"It was mutually convenient for us both, the sentence is shorter if we served it together," Kurama said, his pace quickening to match Hiei's.

"And you have nothing to do with this new condition?" Hiei asked. Kurama was now walking right beside him.

"This is your fault, if you had been around when you were supposed to none of this would have happened."

"You are the one who wanted to change things Fox, It is not my problem that you did not get the reaction you desired."

"Hiei we need to talk about this, your anger is going to get you into trouble and I'm not sure if I'll be able to save you from it."

"I do not want you to save me Fox, why can you not understand that?"

"I won't let you go to prison just because your angry with me, I won't let you punish yourself like this."

"Ha, is that what I'm doing now? Punishing myself? Over what?"

"I want my shirt back."

"What?" Hiei was honestly confused and stopped walking. Kurama smiled inwardly, he wasn't about to let the youkai take control away from him again.

"The shirt you took with you the other night, I need it back, bring it with you next time you report into me."

"Baka what makes you think I even still have it?" Hiei challenged.

"Bring it with you tonight when you report in, I'll be expecting you then," Kurama gave a short wave over his shoulder as he walked away from Hiei to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting.

Hiei saw the other boys and disappeared in a flash of speed. He didn't want to deal with those fools now.

"What was all that about?" Yusuke asked as Kurama approached the group.

"New stipulation to our probation, Hiei has to let me know where he is at all times," Kurama replied.

"Sounds lame for you," Kuwabara said.

"Where is he going now?" Yusuke asked.

"A small errand, he'll check in again later if he wants to avoid prison time."

"Think he will?"

"I hope so Yusuke," Kurama frowned.

"I'm sure he will, Hiei's not stupid."

"You sure of that Urameshi?" Kuwabara interrupted.

Yusuke grinned and put Kuwabara in a head lock, Kurama smiled as he followed the two wrestling boys out of the alley. He wondered when Hiei would be coming by, he licked his lips nervously, this would not be easy, but his fox cunning told him that this time his plan would not fail.


	5. Chapter 5

Once home Kurama decided to make up for some lost time the past week and helped his mother around the house. She was, of course, delighted to see her son behaving normally. They ate dinner together, which they hadn't done in awhile, then watched some television together.

Kurama's ear twitched slightly when he heard an almost inaudible thud from his bedroom. He glanced at the clock, it was still early. Smiling he grabbed another handful of popcorn from the bowl resting between him and his mother.

Roughly an hour later, after the final interesting program had ended his mother said she was going to bed, and reminded her son he had promised to go to bed early as well. Kurama smiled and reassured her that he was on his way to his room. Turning off the TV and putting the bowl in the sink he made his way to the bathroom. He could fully sense Hiei's aura now and it was making him anxious. He brushed his teeth and smoothed back his long red hair, it had a wild beauty around it that he refused to tame completely, it reminded him too much of his Yoko life and he didn't want to lose that.

Closing the door behind him as he exited his eyes locked on the door to his own room. It was firmly shut, and this only made him more anxious of what he would find once it was opened. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself. He needed to be very careful now or his plan would be ruined. He was now sure that his first attempt had not been the great mistake he had first assumed it was, rather is was merely the beginning of something long overdue.

As he turned the knob he heard a scuffle on the other side, bringing the door open he could just make out Hiei's image in the darkness. Kurama stepped inside and pulled the door shut behind him, taking another quick breath he turned on the light.

Hiei blinked furiously from the other side of the room. Kurama noticed the blankets on the bed were slightly tossed. Hiei must have been sitting there waiting for him.

"About time you came up here, I was about to leave," Hiei growled.

"I was busy," Kurama replied, his tone cool and calm.

"Here's your shirt," Hiei muttered tossing it at Kurama. The kitsune caught it easily and examined it closely. It looked really wrinkled.

"What happened to it?"

"Hn?"

Kurama caught Hiei's eye twitch slightly. If it had been anyone else he would have dismissed it as nothing.

"Never mind."

"Am I free to go now?"

"Not yet, you haven't told me where I'll be able to find you."

"Fox I don't want to play this game with you right now," Hiei sighed.

Kurama crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not the one who's been playing games Hiei, I've been honest with you from the start, I trusted you and cared about you," Kurama inhaled deeply, "and I still do."

"I NEVER asked for any of THAT!" Hiei said sharply his voice rising.

Kurama darted across the room and clapped a hand over the youkai's mouth quickly.

"SHHhhhhhh," He hissed. They stood that way for a few seconds to make sure Kurama's mother hadn't heard them. Kurama dropped his hand slowly and Hiei pulled away.

"Sorry, but you need to be quieter," Kurama scolded gently.

"I'm leaving," Hiei said turning towards the window.

"No your not!" Kurama grabbed Hiei forcefully by his good arm and snapped him back towards the bed. Hiei's eyes widened in shock as he stood defensively against his teammate.

"What do you think your doing Fox?" He breathed.

"I'm not going to live like this Hiei, I can't, not with the way things are between us," Kurama murmured.

"What do you plan to do then Kurama? Going to kill me? Put an end to your suffering?" Hiei's hand rested on his katana.

"Don't be ridiculous, I just need to ask you something, and I need you to answer me honestly," Kurama replied, "think you can do that for me?"

"What makes you think I'd do anything for you?"

"Why don't you want me to love you?"

"Like I need a reason," Hiei smirked.

"Answer me Hiei," Kurama said firmly.

"You know why."

"It has nothing to do with feelings being a weakness. If you hated me for having a weakness you'd hate me for being partially human, but you don't you've always accepted me. Yusuke and Kuwabara accept me as Kurama, but they don't really know the full extent of what I was like as Yoko Kurama and they never will, but you do and you still accepted me like this."

Hiei stiffened at this, Kurama could feel a flood of emotion rising up, but he forced it back down, at least for now, he needed to keep his senses sharp.

"You trusted me Hiei-kun, I know you did, I've held your life in my hands and entrusted mine to yours in the past more than I want to admit, and all the while my feelings for you grew. I don't believe that in all that time you've felt nothing for me?"

"That is all I can feel," Hiei growled.

"Why?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you Fox? You know what I am. You know what I've done. Do you think someone like me has any place in them for affection?"

Kurama was a little surprised by the suddenness of the outburst. Hiei glared at him his breathing becoming more labored.

"Why do you keep making me do this? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Hiei said, his voice was harsh, but there was a sad pleading in his eyes that made Kurama's heart feel sick.

"Your not a bad person Hiei," Kurama said softly.

"Ha, I'm not a person at all am I Fox? I'm merely a thing, to be controlled and manipulated and cast aside."

"That's not true."

"You're a shitty liar Kurama," Hiei said he closed his eyes and slumped down on the bed.

"You never answered my question," Kurama pressed taking a step towards Hiei. The youkai didn't respond, he remained motionless on the bed leaning forward eyes shut tightly.

"It's okay sweetheart you don't have to," Kurama whispered placing his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei's eyes opened and he gazed right back into Kurama's emeralds.

"It's not something you could understand," Hiei said. The words were harsh, but the edge was gone from his voice, the fight had left him.

"You're wrong Hiei-kun, I understand and I forgive you, even if you can't forgive yourself."

Kurama wanted with every fiber of his being to put his arms around Hiei and hold him and take away all the pain he saw in his friends eyes. He had not realized how difficult this would really be on Hiei, and part of him was regretting putting him through this.

"I do not deserve forgiveness Fox, you have no idea what I've done, what I really am. If you did maybe you'd have some sense and stay away from me," Hiei looked down again eyes closed tight.

Kurama knelt down in front of Hiei gazing up at his face. He looked so sad, so desperate, it made Kurama's heart ache, especially since he knew that the suffering he saw was only a trace of what lay beneath. Hiei wasn't about to let his emotions show so easily.

"I still love you."

"Stop saying that."

"It's true Hiei-kun, I love you and I always will. When I look at you I don't see the things you've done or who you try to be, I see who you are inside. The you that you don't even see."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have no idea how valuable you are Hiei, you've spent your whole life thinking you were worthless and when I told you how I felt you couldn't handle it."

"Kurama stop," Hiei winced his eyes clenching with each word. Kurama rested his hand on Hiei's knee.

"Shh, it's okay Hiei, I understand. You pushed me away because you didn't think you deserved to be loved, but you were wrong because I do love you."

Hiei's eyes snapped open, "why are you doing this?"

"I couldn't keep letting you hurt yourself, isolating yourself from those who care for you. I can see how much pain your in and it kills me."

Hiei sat silently taking in the kitsune's words. He looked up into Kurama's eyes again and saw the love there. He had never known love before, not when it was directed at him, seeing it for the first time was confusing. Even more confusing was his reaction to it, he leaned in trying to look deeper into those big green eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anymore," he admitted. He immediately looked away, shocked at himself for saying that out loud. What was wrong with him?

"I know Sweetheart, it's okay."

"I can not be what you want Kurama, we both know it. I don't want to play games anymore either, but I can't pretend to be something I'm not, even to make you happy."

"You already are what I want Hiei, and someday you'll see yourself the way I see you and you'll understand that."

"What if I never do?"

"I'll help you."

"What if you're wrong and there really is nothing in me to love? What will you do then?"

"Why are you so afraid to let me love you?"

"Because... someday you won't."

Now it was Kurama's turn to stiffen. He stood up and sat beside Hiei on the bed looking forward.

"Is that really what you think?"

"That's what happens."

"Not always."

"Not if you don't let it, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

Kurama put his arm around Hiei pulling him close along his side. He rested his head against Hiei's soft hair.

"I'm not giving up on you."

"I've got to go."

Kurama shifted and released the youkai. Hiei stood and started to make his way to the window.

"Hiei," Kurama broke the silence. Hiei stopped and turned slowly, he looked tired his red eyes faded and weak.

Kurama scooped up the shirt Hiei had brought back earlier and tossed it to his friend. Hiei caught it and sent a confused gaze at the kitsune.

"Keep it for now, until you come back again."

Hiei looked at Kurama a moment longer then turned and jumped out the window, the shirt still clenched in his hands as he darted off into the darkness.

>I'll be honest I really thought this was the end, but I guess they weren't finished yet, stay tuned.>


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was Saturday and Kurama was glad this week was finally coming to an end. He choose to see life, especially his considerably long life, as a series of beginnings and ends. No matter how desperate a situation he was always comforted by the fact that it would inevitably end and he would have a new beginning and another chance.

His improved mood was aided by last nights conversation with Hiei. While it had certainly not been the outcome he desired Hiei had listened to him and not rejected him as strongly. That gave him hope that eventually his little fire demon could admit that he returned Kurama's love.

While he suspected this was a while off, it was a beginning, and for that he was grateful. He was finishing the last of the breakfast dishes when his mother called for him from the other room to tell him he had a phone call.

"Hello?"

"That you Kurama?"

"Yes, what is it?" He recognized Yusuke's voice on the line.

"Hey, sorry to bug ya on the weekend like this, but duty calls."

"I understand, what's going on?"

"Jr. wants us in his office, get Hiei to come too okay?"

"When do we have to be there?" Kurama asked, a small bit of worry developing in the pit of his stomach.

"Hour tops, I gotta go, I gotta run down town and find what alley Kuwabara's hanging out in."

"Okay Yusuke, we'll be there."

"Great, later man."

Kurama hung up the phone and sighed. He had neglected to mention to Yusuke that he had absolutely no idea where to find Hiei. They had been rather preoccupied last night with other matters. Deciding that the best course of action was to take action Kurama quickly informed his mother that he had to go out for a bit to meet some friends. Not a complete lie so he felt okay with it.

He pulled a light jacket on and took off for the park. Really he had no idea where Hiei hides out all day, he had often wondered, but Hiei was so secretive about everything that he hadn't wanted to push the issue with him before. He was going to the park because he knew of his small friends tendency to sleep in trees and being as there were an abundance of trees at the park it seemed as good a place as any to begin his search.

Kurama quickly realized the flaw in his idea when he arrived and found himself surrounded by kids and families running and playing all through the area. He felt certain Hiei would be wherever people weren't. Just to be sure he acted as if he was jogging and ran around a bit glancing up the trunks of several bigger tress and stopping every so often to see if he could sense any of Hiei's spirit energy.

Frowning he checked his watch, it had been about twenty minutes since he had talked to Yusuke. He had to hurry, it would look very bad for them both if the day after their talk with Koenma they were found to be violating the new restriction on their sentence.

Deciding not to waste time standing around where he knew his friend was not, Kurama quickly ran south to where the warehouses stood on the edge of town. Hiei had used one of them once when he had taken Keiko prisoner. That seemed so long ago, he wondered if maybe Hiei was still using them to hide out. Darting from building to building Kurama strained to sense any sign that the youkai was nearby, but to no avail.

Glancing at his watch again his heart sank, it had now been forty-six minutes since Yusuke called. He would need to head to the meeting place soon if he didn't want to be late. But, what was the point of being on time if he didn't have Hiei with him?

Kurama took off running to the wooded area on the other side of town where he and Hiei and the other demon they had stolen the underworld treasures with had designated as their rendezvous point back before this had all started. Back before he had developed feelings for the little fire demon.

'He has to be there, there is nowhere else he would go,' Kurama thought to himself, the words repeating over and over, the only thing keeping him from being in a blind panic.

His watch gave a quick beep, his hour was gone. Kurama kept running, he had to find Hiei, he couldn't go back without him. As he neared the forest a feeling of dread overcame him. He couldn't feel Hiei anywhere. He drove himself deeper into the trees, convincing himself that maybe he needed to get further in, even as his sharp fox mind taunted him with the knowledge that with Hiei's considerable spirit energy he would be able to sense him already if he were close.

When he reached the small clearing he collapsed. He was panting from running so long and so hard, but he fell purely from frustration rather than exhaustion. Koenma was not going to like this.

After taking some time to catch his breath and collect himself, Kurama had no choice but to head to the meeting place. He was late and he was alone. His mind was working overtime trying to think up believable excuses. Something that would convince Koenma not to take Hiei into custody.

It hardly seemed fair, Hiei had reported in as instructed, but Kurama had pushed him to an uncomfortable place and never gotten around to the information that had seemed so pointless a few hours ago. If only he hadn't forced Hiei to talk to him about his feelings perhaps he would know where to find him now. Based on this information Kurama had no choice, but to blame himself.

'If anything happens to Hiei because of my carelessness I shall never forgive myself,' he thought bitterly. Being angry at himself served no purpose at this point, but it kept him from crying at the thought of losing his loved one just when he had been granted a chance to hope for more.

When he finally arrived Yusuke and Kuwabara were nowhere to be seen. Kurama shifted uncomfortably glancing around. He had no way to contact Botan to ask her to let him through the portal and as such had to wait for her or one of the others to come to him. As it turns out he didn't have to wait too long.

"Kurama where have you been?" Botan's voice scolded as she appeared behind him.

"I apologize for my lateness," Kurama said with a short nod to the ferry girl. He moved to enter the portal.

"Where is Hiei?" Botan raised an eyebrow as she blocked the kitsune's path.

"I'm afraid he's not coming."

"And I'm afraid this meeting isn't optional."

"May I please pass?" Kurama asked. Botan sighed and looked back over her shoulder into the portal to see who was around.

"Look Kurama, you really don't want to go in there without him, Lord Koenma is in an especially foul mood already. It's one thing if he's late, but if Hiei doesn't bother to show up he's going to be punished severely."

"I assure you he's not trying to cause trouble."

"Come on Kurama it's no secret that he's mad about having to check in, but for him to dodge meetings is inexcusable. Just go back and get him and I'll make some excuse about the portal malfunctioning so I couldn't let you through for awhile okay?"

Kurama was overcome with a mix of emotions. He couldn't believe that Botan was willing to lie to keep them out of trouble. This certainly wasn't the first time he had felt that he underestimated her and it made him realize that he needed someone he could trust if he wanted to keep Hiei and himself out of trouble.

"Botan I need your help."

"Why where is he?" Botan stepped out of the portal letting it close behind her.

"I don't know."

"He didn't even bother to tell you on the first night?"

"He came by my house, but we had some other issues to work out at the time. I honestly didn't think Koenma would need us so soon so I didn't ask where he would be and now I can't find him anywhere."

"What were you talking about that was so important?"

"It was... personal."

"So he's not just ditching the meeting to stir up trouble?"

"No, he has no idea he's supposed to be here. That's why I was so late, I was searching everywhere for him."

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"The park, the warehouses, the forest, any place I could think he'd be. Please Botan if Koenma has him imprisoned it will be my fault." He gazed at her with pleading eyes.

"Actually it will be my fault," she said looking down.

"What? How?" Kurama was confused. Botan looked back up at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Kurama, but he was behaving so erratically this past week I was afraid he might be planning something so I went to Koenma. You must understand we can't afford for a demon with Hiei's powers to turn on us so Lord Koenma decided to keep him under tighter watch. He thought that since you know Hiei better than anyone that if he was in fact planning something you would put a stop to it," She eyed him nervously, "Of course with the way he had been avoiding the team and disappearing the only way Koenma could force him to be around you was by having him check in."

Kurama frowned deeply, "How could you turn him in like that? He wasn't planning anything."

"I had no way of knowing what he wasn't planning all I knew is that he suddenly was hiding out and refusing orders."

"When did he refuse orders?"

"I had to call in ogres to bring him to the last mission, he said he wouldn't come."

"He was upset!" Kurama said his voice growing louder.

"Since when does Hiei get upset?" Botan shouted back at him. Kurama blushed and turned away, but not fast enough.

"What is going on with you two?"

"It's complicated."

"Well it's about to get you both in a lot of trouble."

"It already has." The voice came from behind and below Botan. They both glanced back to see the Prince of the Underworld starring back at them. Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed through the portal behind them.

"Sir what are you doing out here?" Botan chirped glancing around in panic.

"Someone reported a portal being open abnormally long at this location. Since I sent you to wait for Kurama and Hiei to arrive I assumed there was a problem getting them through," Koenma said from behind his pacifier, "It would seem I was correct."

"Hiei is blameless, his absence is my fault," Kurama said quickly pushing past Botan.

"Kurama what's going on? Where's the shrimp run off to now?" Kuwabara asked. Apparently he and Yusuke hadn't heard any of the conversation Kurama and Botan had been having before Koenma interrupted.

"Don't tell me he's a no show again," Yusuke balked.

"Botan take the spirit energy tracer and check Hiei's usual hideouts. I'll send some ogres to help you look. I want him brought in to my office," Koenma ordered.

"Yes sir, right on it," the ferry girl pulled her oar and took flight.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara I want you two to use Kuwabara's spirit awareness and see if you can locate him also."

"Wait why are we tracking down Hiei, isn't he on our side?" Yusuke looked angry. His loyalty to his friends conflicting with his duty.

"We'll know that when we find him," Koenma replied.

"Sir I assure you this is unnecessary, this is all a misunderstanding," Kurama said forcefully.

"Kurama, I want you in my office."

"Yes sir," Kurama scowled.

Koenma stepped back into the portal. Kurama moved to follow him when Yusuke clapped his hand on the red-haired boys shoulder.

"Kurama what is going on?"

"Botan thought Hiei might be a threat, but it's all a misunderstanding."

"Where is he?"

"I wish I knew." Kurama meant those words with all his heart. If only he knew where Hiei was he could get to him, protect him. "You have to find him Yusuke, he might overreact if he sees Botan and a team of ogres coming for him."

"Now that you mention it the little jerk has been acting kinda funny," Kuwabara mused, "You really think he might gone bad, uh, again?"

"Don't be stupid Kuwabara," Yusuke exclaimed before Kurama could move to strike the boy, "Hiei wouldn't do anything like that, lets go find him and get this cleared up."

"Thank you Yusuke," Kurama breathed.

"Hey don't mention it, I'd rather be out here looking for him then in there with diaper butt."

"I'd better go, please find him," Kurama said stepping through the portal. It sealed shut again behind him as if exhausted from having to wait so long again. Kurama forced himself to walk to Lord Koenma's office, but the whole time his mind was on Hiei and what the little fire demon would do when he found out how much trouble Kurama had caused him.

Koenma looked completely irritated as Kurama entered and took a seat in front of the huge paper laden desk.

"I honestly cannot express to you what horrible timing this is," Koenma said at last.

"Sir please, Hiei came to report in last night, but I forgot where he said he would be. He had no idea he was supposed to be here today. I know he will turn up later, you must call off this search," Kurama rambled.

"I wish I could Kurama, but since you were so late getting here you have no idea what's been going on," the toddler sighed heavily revealing his many years, "spirit world is in a complete uproar."

"Over Hiei?" Kurama frowned.

"No, of course not. Another demon, a powerful one has escaped into the human world. We just discovered this today of course, but it seems he's been there for several days."

"I understand the urgency of the meeting then, and I apologize for not being here sooner, but what does that have to do with Hiei?"

"Botan reported Hiei acting abnormally about the time we determined the demon must have escaped. It is possible Hiei aided this monster in entering the human world."

"He wouldn't do that Sir."

"How can you be sure Kurama?"

"Hiei hates most other demons, even more than humans, there is no way he'd assist one in coming here where he'd have to deal with it."

"I wish I could believe you Kurama, but this isn't Hiei's first instance of teaming up with other demons whom he shared a common goal with, after all thats what brought you here."

Kurama was silenced. He knew in his heart that Hiei was innocent and furthermore that his strange behavior that everyone considered a clue to his turn to the dark side was in fact Kurama's own fault.

'I should have never told him,' He cursed himself, 'all that's come of it has been pain and trouble.'

He had honestly believed that living with the secret in his heart was the worse thing that he could endure, but he had been so stupid and so wrong.

"Koenma, Hiei is innocent, he was only acting oddly because of an argument we had. That doesn't make him a conspirator."

"What kind of argument could you have possibly had that would lead to him behaving as he did?"

Kurama was quiet trying to figure out what to say when the door to the office suddenly swung open revealing a large green ogre with wild frantic eyes.

"Lord Koenma Sir, it happened so quickly we didn't even see him," the ogre blurted out.

"Cade, I'm in the middle of something right now, can't you knock?"

"But Lord Koenma Sir, It's Botan, she's been injured."

"What!" Kurama and Koenma both shouted. Kurama jumped up and rushed out the door down the hall two more ogres were carrying a blood stained Botan.

"We found a camp north of the woods in a cave, Botan sent us to scout the area then she yelled, by the time we got back she was like this," Cade explained frantically.

"I need a healer!" hollered one of the ogres carrying Botan's lifeless body.

Kurama ran to her and examined the gash in her side where the blood was seeping out. It was undoubtedly a katana swipe.

'No, he wouldn't have,' Kurama stepped back horrified. Was it even possible? Had he pushed Hiei so far that the youkai would do such a thing? Kurama looked back at Botan who was being healed by a team of sprites. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Botan what happened?" Koenma demanded.

"I was looking for Hiei, then I got attacked," she replied, her voice soft and shallow.

"Did you see who did it?" Koenma asked.

"No," she murmured her eyes falling shut again.

"She needs to rest," one of the healing sprites explained.

"Koenma, you can't think Hiei is responsible," Kurama said frantically.

"Until we find him Kurama I'm not sure what to think," Koenma said sadly as Botan was carried away to the infirmary.

"He would never hurt a member of his own team," Kurama said definitely.

"Unless he no longer considered himself part of the team," Koenma pointed out walking to his office and shutting the door.

"Hiei," Kurama whispered tears stinging the corner of his glowing emerald eyes, "What have I done to you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kurama felt sick with grief the whole way home. After he had left Koenma's he had tracked down Yusuke and Kuwabara to tell them of Botan's fate. He made it a point to mention that the suspect was the escaped demon and not his little fire demon. The last thing he needed right now was to have more people accusing the person he loved of terrible misdeeds.

Yusuke became furious when he heard what had happened and insisted they head out to the woods to search for the cave. While they were able to find the cave there was no sign of anyone staying there.

"He must have already cleared out," Yusuke growled slamming his fist into his hand.

"Where do you think he would have went?" Kuwabara asked looking up at the trees, "He could still be here."

"If anyone is out there, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Yusuke yelled scaring a few birds, but otherwise receiving no response.

"There is no more demonic aura in the area, whoever did this must have left when the ogres searched for them earlier," Kurama shifted nervously. He was lying of course. Demonic aura leaves traces and he felt some, but he didn't feel the need to mention they were Hiei's.

"Dammit, where is Hiei when we need him?" Yusuke asked, Kurama looked down shamefully. They continued searching until it was quite dark. Kurama finally convinced Yusuke that they weren't likely to find any clues if they couldn't see. They agreed to meet back at Koenma's in the morning, to check on Botan and then continue trying to find the culprit. As they departed not a single one of them noticed the short spiky haired figure resting on a tree limb watching them.

When Kurama finally arrived at his house he was glad to see the lights all out. At least his mother no longer felt the need to wait up for him until all hours of the night. He locked the door quietly behind him and made his way up stairs trying hard not to make any noises.

As Kurama entered his room he felt a deep sadness overtake him and a longing for Hiei. Ignoring the light switch he made his way into the darkened room and shut the door. He craved the darkness right now. He undressed just as quietly as he had entered until only his boxers and an undershirt remained.

He lifted the blanket and slid into bed in a single motion, a motion which was interrupted when he collided with an object in the bed. Kurama jumped back up as the figure hit the floor on the other side of the bed. The kitsune dashed back to the light switch reaching for it frantically until the room was flooded with light.

There on the opposite side of the room ready to attack stood a dazed and sleepy eyed fire demon.

"Hiei! What are you doing here?" Kurama asked his face a mixture of shock and relief.

"I've been waiting here for you all day Baka," Hiei replied, "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you."

"Why? You knew I'd have to come back here eventually."

"Have you really been waiting here all day?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Oh Hiei," Kurama sobbed and flung his arms around the tiny youkai. Hiei stiffened like usual, but stood there letting Kurama hug him.

"I was so worried about you, Koenma called us in and I couldn't find you. Now Botan's hurt and a demon has escaped into this world and everyone thinks you have something to do with it because nobody can find you," Kurama blurted out quickly still holding tightly to Hiei.

"Where was she attacked?" Hiei asked still locked in Kurama's embrace.

"There's a cave in the woods not far from town, she was checking the area and something sliced her with a sword."

"Hn."

"Do you have any idea whats going on?" Kurama finally released Hiei who took a step away from the overeager kitsune and stood watching him.

"Do you think I have something to do with this?"

"No, but you might at least know something useful to help us catch whoever did this."

"I don't."

"That's not good enough Hiei, you go to those caves, haven't you felt anything demonic around there?"

"Who said I go to the caves?"

"Hiei I could feel your aura there."

"Your mistaken Fox."

Kurama blinked confused. He knew Hiei's aura almost as well as he knew his own. He didn't understand why Hiei would lie to him about being in the woods. There was no reason he shouldn't be there, no reason for him to hide it, especially not from someone who was only concerned about him.

"I don't understand," Kurama admitted, "I felt your aura there, you must have at least past through there recently."

"It wasn't my aura I haven't been there before."

"Hiei I don't think you hurt Botan, there is no reason to lie to me."

"Stupid Fox I told you I'm not lying." Hiei was growing impatient, but so was Kurama.

"Why do you have to make it everything so difficult?" Kurama asked he sat down on the bed becoming aware of the fact that he was still barely dressed.

"What are you talking about? Your the one complicating things."

"Just tell me the truth."

"I am."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will Fox, nothing I say holds any weight in that matter," Hiei grumbled rolling his eyes.

"It's not like that, I want to believe you, but I could feel you there."

"Did anyone see me there? Did Botan say I attacked her?"

"No, but they wouldn't have been able to see you if you didn't want them to."

"So this is how it ends?" Hiei crossed his arms in front of him starring down Kurama.

"How what ends?" Kurama stood facing his beloved.

"You told me love was born from trust. Since you no longer trust me then you must not love me anymore." Kurama saw for just a second a hint of sadness in the youkai's blood red eyes before it was replaced with anger.

"That's not true, I still love you."

"But you no longer trust me."

"I never said that."

"Then I haven't been to the caves."

"Hiei," Kurama's voice was harsh, scolding.

"Fine have it your way Fox, I was at the caves and when that pesky woman came sniffing around I took my sword and slashed her good," Hiei's voice became dark almost insane, "and that demon who crossed over? That was my doing as well, I'd tell you our evil plans, but I'm sure you'd rather wait and hear them from somebody else."

Hiei turned to leave, but Kurama grabbed him.

"I can't let you go, you're already in enough trouble. We must go to Koenma."

"I'll go myself."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Fine let's go."

"Not yet," Kurama's lip trembled a little.

"What now Fox?"

"I love you Hiei."

"Stop it Kurama, just stop. Your mouth says one thing and your actions another. I don't like when people try to trick me."

"I believe you, about the caves. I don't know why your aura was there, but if you say you haven't been there then I believe you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and because you wouldn't lie to me."

"Who says I wouldn't?"

"Please Hiei, no more games." Kurama was so tired. He'd spent all day running around and worrying and it had taken it's toll on him. Hiei seemed to sense the desperation in his friends voice and sighed.

"Okay Kurama no more games."

"Thank you."

"Do you think the others will believe me?"

"Yusuke will."

"Do you think anyone that matters will believe me?" Kurama chuckled softly. He knew Hiei was joking, the fire demon had great respect for the spirit detective ever since he had been defeated by him in battle.

"Koenma is looking for a reason for your behavior as of late."

"What did you tell him?" Hiei sounded nervous.

"Nothing we were interrupted," Kurama assured him, "but he may still ask when we tell him you are innocent."

"Hn."

"We could always tell him the truth."

Hiei looked at him helplessly, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's not a big deal compared to what might happen to you if we can't explain why you've been avoiding everyone," Kurama pointed out.

"It's none of their business."

"What about Yusuke and Kuwabara, maybe if we explain to them."

"I'd die first," Hiei cut him off.

"Okay sweetheart we won't tell them anything about us, but what will we tell them?"

"I don't know," Hiei admitted.

"I'm afraid I'm out of ideas as well. I'm too tired to think about all this right now." Kurama sat back on the bed.

"You should rest then Fox." Hiei walked over quietly and turned out the light again.

"Where will you be?"

"Not far."

"Stay here."

"I can't do that Kurama."

"Nothing like that Hiei, not this time anyway. I honestly don't think it's a good idea for you to be out roaming around while they are looking for you." Kurama said laying back on the pillow.

"I'll be fine Kurama-kun," Hiei whispered softly.

"Please just stay here, where I can protect you. We'll meet the others and go see Koenma in the morning."

"I don't need to be protected," Hiei protested.

"But I need to know you are safe," Kurama smiled he knew he had finally won the argument. Hiei shifted uncomfortably and looked around in the darkness. He started to sit down on the floor.

"Don't be silly Hiei there is enough room for us both here."

"That's not a good idea Fox."

"I promise to stay on my side, if I so much as brush against you while you're sleeping you can cut me down, okay?"

"I'm not used to having anyone brush against me while I sleep, if it really happens I can't guarantee your safety." Hiei said still standing his ground.

"I'll have to behave then," Kurama grinned.

Hiei frowned in the corner of his mouth just a little. He knew there was no use arguing at this point. Kurama was cunning, even when he was tired. Hiei shifted his sword off and propped it against the wall next to the bed.

Kurama smiled again and pulled the blankets back for the youkai. Hiei kicked off his shoes and carefully climbed into Kurama's bed. Kurama set the blanket back over them both and laid down again rolling to face Hiei.

Hiei was still sitting up starring straight ahead into the darkness. Kurama could feel his tension.

"It's okay sweetie, I told you I wouldn't take anything you weren't ready to give, I just want to rest now and know that you are safe near me."

Hiei slowly laid down on his back.

"I'm not afraid of you touching me," he said softly after a few minutes. Kurama stirred slightly he had assumed the youkai was already sleeping, in truth Kurama himself was more asleep then awake.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not afraid of you wanting to touch me Kurama," Hiei said.

"What are you afraid of sweetheart?" Kurama asked his voice sleepy and quiet. Hiei rolled so he was facing away from the kitsune and said nothing more. Kurama was too tired to force the issue and quickly succumbed to sleep. Before long both boys were snoring softly in the darkness of the night.

Outside across the street Yusuke crouched watching Kurama's window. Once he was satisfied that the occupants were indeed sleeping he stood and looked around. Suddenly his body contorted and shifted to a muddled mass of flesh growing larger until Kuwabara was standing there.

Kuwabara smiled darkly, he face unnatural in that position.

"I've found you at last my darling fox," he grinned. Still smiling he turned and walked away into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kurama opened his eyes slowly savoring the sight of the small youkai snuggled in the bed beside him. Forgetting everything about the horrors of the previous day Kurama was content to just lay there watching Hiei sleep.

It was truly the most at peace he had ever known Hiei to be. His small features relaxed, his lips parted slightly as he breathed. Kurama was lost in observing the features of his beloved, always glad for the opportunity to study him more closely. A sudden knock at his bedroom door caused him to snap into a sitting position.

"Shuichi, are you awake?" Shiori's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Hiei's eyes went wide when Kurama jumped and now he too was sitting up glaring at the door. Kurama gave him a quick shove pushing the lighter boy off the bed. Hiei hit the floor with a soft thud just as the door opened.

"Shuichi dear did I wake you?"

"No Mother I was about to get up."

"Ah good, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to be having breakfast with a friend then doing someshopping so I might be gone most of the day. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No thank you Mother."

She started to close the door then stopped.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Try to get home earlier tonight, it is a school night."

"I will Mother, sorry if I worried you."

Shiori smiled at her son and his tussled red hair. Always so wild in the mornings. She closed the door and her footsteps disappeared down the stairs. Hiei slowly stood up from the other side of the bed. Luckily he'd been sleeping on the side nearest the window so while he was on the floor the bed had kept him hidden.

The boys sat in silence a moment longer until they heard the front door shut and lock, then Kurama laughed. Hiei looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really," Kurama chuckled, "just that I've often imagined hiding you up here and wondered what would happen if she ever checked on me in the middle of the night."

"You could have locked the door Fox," Hiei said crossing his arms.

"If I had known you were here when I came in last night I would have."

Hiei's face flushed red, then returned to normal so quickly Kurama almost wondered if it had just been a trick of the light.

"We should go to Koenma now," Hiei said quickly changing the subject. Kurama smiled inwardly at this. He loved seeing the shy side of his friend.

"The others won't be there for a bit, we could have some breakfast first."

"I guess that's okay."

Kurama got up, still clad only in boxers and t-shirt and lead his youkai downstairs to the kitchen. Hiei sat at the counter looking around while Kurama cooked some pancakes. He paused once in the process to reach over and fluff up Hiei's hair playfully. Hiei brushed Kurama's hand away with his own, but didn't jerk away from the persistent kitsune.

When the pancakes were ready Kurama proudly set the plate in front of Hiei. The fire demon eyed the plate suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Yummy," Kurama smiled and handed Hiei some syrup. Hiei still looked skeptical so Kurama dumped syrup over his plate and took a bite. Resigned Hiei finally put a drop of syrup on his own plate and took a small bite. His eyes widened slightly and he studied the pancakes again. Reaching for the syrup he started pouring it over the plate until Kurama reached over and gently took the syrup bottle away from him smiling.

After breakfast Kurama cleaned the dishes while Hiei watched.

"We have time for a quick shower," Kurama said offhandedly.

"Together?" Hiei gulped.

"Only if you insist," Kurama purred.

"I never said."

"I'm just teasing you sweetheart," Kurama cut him off.

"Pesky Fox," Hiei growled realizing he had fallen into that trap.

"You wanna go first?"

"Where will you be if I do?"

"I'll wait for you out here, I have some chores to tend to."

"Alright."

Kurama lead Hiei upstairs and got a fresh towel for him. After showing him how to work the water and adjust the temperature he took his leave.

"I'll be waiting," he said with a smile as he closed the door behind him. Kurama glanced at a clock, and frowned. He wasn't looking forward to what they would have to do today. Confronting Botan and Koenma would be stressful enough under better circumstances, but with all the confusion from the previous day he knew it would especially trying.

He glanced up from his tidying as Hiei entered the room, his hair was still wet from the shower and hung lower than usual especially around his eyes. It was almost too adorable for Kurama to bear. He gazed lovingly at his friend.

"What?" Hiei asked clearly confused.

"You really are very cute Hiei-kun."

"Hn?" Hiei's eyes widened.

"I'd better go get ready, we have to leave soon," Kurama said quickly, it was his turn to change the subject. He grabbed a towel and took off to the bathroom leaving a very flustered looking fire demon standing in his bedroom.

Once Kurama was dressed and ready they set out to the meeting place.

"They are going to ask where you were," Kurama said looking ahead as he walked.

"Let them."

"Hiei you have to tell them something."

"I couldn't find you so I waited, that's all that happened."

"Yeah, but what if they ask why you've been acting so strange."

"I think they have more important things to concern themselves with."

"I do hope so."

They continued the rest of the way in silence, eventually arriving at the alley where Kuwabara and Yusuke had just arrived.

"Hiei, where the hell have you been?" Yusuke demanded.

"I'm sorry detective did you miss me?" Hiei asked with a smirk. Kurama frowned slightly, he wished Hiei wouldn't try to pick a fight now.

"You've got some explaining to do shrimp," Kuwabara said loudly from Yusuke's side.

"I think we should make our way to Koenma now, no doubt he will be waiting for us to check in," Kurama said trying to defuse the situation.

Yusuke grumbled something under his breath, but pulled out his communicator and pushed a button, to their surprise Botan appeared to open the portal. She still looked pale, but otherwise okay.

"I'm glad you're all here," she said her voice lacking its usual chipper tone.

"Botan they got you working already? Are you okay?" Yusuke asked quickly moving to her side.

"I'll be fine, Koenma wants to see you all in his office right away."

"Sure, don't worry Botan we're gonna find the guy who attacked you okay?" Yusuke asked stepping into the portal. Botan said nothing, but cast Kurama a nervous glance as he entered.

'Odd,' thought Kurama, 'she barely looked at Hiei, I thought he was the primary suspect.'

Once inside Koenma's office the boys were seated and Botan moved to stand beside the young ruler.

"I'm glad you could all make it today," Koenma started out, casting a glare at Hiei, "We have important matters to discuss right away. It seems Botan remembered something of her attacker."

Botan cast her glance downwards and Hiei crossed his arms in front of him. Kurama heart beat faster in panic, surely Hiei couldn't have done it.

"Before I blacked out I turned and saw," Botan looked around nervously, "It was Kurama."

Everyone's jaws dropped as they turned to stare at Kurama. Hiei looked shocked as if even he had expected to be named the accused.

"Botan you can't be serious, Kurama?" Yusuke balked.

"No way fox boy would do that," Kuwabara cried out.

Koenma held up his hand for silence. Botan looked into Kurama's eyes, it was then he realized why she had looked at him oddly earlier. She was afraid of him.

"I'm sure it was him," Botan finished before looking downward again.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked raising his eyebrow.

"I didn't to anything to her, I couldn't have," Kurama replied frantically, "her wound was caused by a katana, not a whip."

"I fell and you turned and walked away," Botan said her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears.

"This is a mistake, I was here with Koenma when you were attacked." All eyes moved to the toddler for confirmation.

"He is correct, he was here with me the whole time you were gone Botan," Koenma said. Kurama sighed relieved.

"Sir I know what I saw," Botan protested.

"I believe I may have an answer for that in just a moment," Koenma said calmly resting his hands on the desk in front of him. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept looking from Botan to Kurama, not sure what was happening. Hiei moved just slightly closer to Kurama's side attracting only the kitsune's attention. Kurama cast him a nervous glance, but Hiei was looking aggravatingly at Koenma and didn't return his look.

"WELL?" Yusuke asked breaking the silence.

"Patience is a virtue Yusuke," Koenma said calmly. Yusuke looked annoyed and was about to say more when the door cracked open.

"Lord Koenma Sir?"

"Yes Cade, come in, your timing is perfect."

"We have the file on the escaped demon that you asked for."

"It's about time, go tell the boys in records that next time I ask for a report I want it immediately."

"Yes sir," Cade chirped and ducked back out of the room.

Koenma opened the file and sighed, "I was afraid of this."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

"After hearing Botan's report I put a rush order on this demon's profile. There are so many demons running around that it takes a while for the files to be found and once they are they are rarely complete," Koenma explained.

"So what does it say? Is there another Kurama running around?" Kuwabara asked glancing at the red-haired fox.

"Not at all, it seems that we have a shape-shifter on our hands," Koenma said laying the file down on his desk.

"Sir are you sure?" Botan asked looking flustered.

"I didn't want to suggest the possibility until I knew for sure, but the report confirms it."

"So Kurama is innocent?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course he is," Koenma said. Botan blushed.

"The culprit you are looking for is called Kasai, a cleaver demon with the ability to take the form of anyone he sees," Koenma said, acting as though he had known all along and not just read it a moment before, "He must have used Kurama's form when he attacked you Botan."

"Sir how would he have known what Kurama looked like?" Botan asked.

"I was in the forest earlier that day when I was trying to look for Hiei," Kurama explained. He must have seen me then and took on my form.

"Great then he could look like any of us by now, we all went back to the woods after Botan was attacked to look for him," Yusuke growled.

"That's not true, Hiei wasn't there," Kuwabara butted in, "He wouldn't know what the shrimp looks like yet."

"Your logic is flawed as usual Baka," Hiei snapped, "I spend a great deal of time around the section of forest nearest the town, if he's been hiding around there a few days the chances of him seeing me are very high."

Kurama's attention was drawn to a sudden possibility.

"Koenma, when Kasai takes on a person's form does he also gain their powers?"

"No, he cannot become more powerful simply by changing his form," Koenma replied. Kurama looked saddened by this news. He had hoped there would be an explanation for why he had felt Hiei's aura at the caves.

"Your forgetting Sir," Botan said, "when Kasai takes a form he takes the person's whole form that means that although he won't gain power his spirit energy transforms also, to match his image."

Kurama smiled satisfied and Hiei cast him an 'I told you so' look.

"Why'd you ask that Kurama?" Yusuke asked, "I thought you said you didn't sense any demonic aura at the caves yesterday?"

"No recent aura Yusuke, but I did feel my own aura there, it seemed odd, but I guessed it was from when I had been nearby earlier that day," Kurama said quickly. Lying to cover his previous lie. Still it was a relief to know that Hiei had been telling him the truth after all.

"So what's our next move then?" Yusuke asked, accepting Kurama's weak answer.

"You should inspect those woods more carefully, see if you can find any clue as to what Kasai might be after," Koenma ordered, "He must be apprehended at any cost, as a shape-shifter he can cause considerably more damage then we originally imagined."

They all moved to leave and Botan escorted them to the portal. Yusuke and Kuwabara went through first eager to find a fight. Botan stopped Kurama and frowned.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Kurama," she said.

"Do not worry about it, everyone makes mistakes," Kurama assured her.

"Hiei I'm sorry to you too," Botan said. Hiei ignored her and walked through the portal.

"He says its okay," Kurama said smiling after his silent friend. He stepped through the portal to where the others were waiting.

"If Kasai can look like any of us maybe we need some sort of code so we can tell who is real and who is a demon," Kuwabara said thoughtfully.

"Surely he isn't powerful enough to match your stupidity accurately," Hiei said.

"What? You better watch it Hiei!"

Kurama smiled, it was good to see Hiei acting normally. Well normal for Hiei anyway.

"Actually Kuwabara is right," Yusuke said cutting off the impending argument, "If Kasai looks like one of us, the others need a way to tell who to attack. We don't need any slip-ups."

"Hn, if he tries to take my form I'll kill him myself," Hiei said eyes narrowing.

"Seriously guys we need a password or something," Yusuke said as they neared the forest.

"How about Eikichi?" Kuwabara said excitedly.

"Your cat?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure I'm sure Kasai doesn't know abouther so it would make a great password."

"Well if nobody else has any ideas," Yusuke asked hopefully.

"Great, Eikichi it is," Kuwabara said proudly marching ahead. Hiei rolled his eyes at Kurama who grinned.

The boys grew more serious as they entered the forest. Even in the early afternoon it was darker here because of all the looming trees. Kurama felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up slightly. He could feel something familiar here, but could not place it.

Hiei noticed Kurama's hesitation and looked at him questioningly. Kurama just smiled at the youkai and moved onward, chiding himself for being foolish. He had no idea what awaited him just beyond the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

Moving into the forest the boys decided they would cover more ground if they split up. Initially into two groups then again further in. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded silently at their demon companions. They didn't want to make too much noise and alert Kasai to their presence. The human boys moved off to the left into the dense foliage. Hiei and Kurama continued towards the right a bit and deeper into the trees. It was not long before they could no longer hear Yusuke and Kuwabara's footsteps.

"Well this is certainly an unusual turn of events," Kurama whispered breaking the silence.

"Yes, it's really too bad they were not able to tack this onto my permanent record," Hiei muttered.

"Hiei, don't be so hard on them."

"They would all just love the chance to crucify me for something like this." Hiei's face showed no emotion, but Kurama could tell he was still angry at being accused of something he didn't do.

"Honestly Kurama how do you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Kurama was confused by the sudden outburst.

"The very moment something goes awry we are the first to be blamed."

"That's not true."

"Right, I'm the first to be blamed. When your name comes up everyone defends you."

"Hiei, we were concerned, but nobody really thought you would have hurt Botan."

"Of course I would Fox, that's the point."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at this. He could feel Hiei grow warmer as he continued walking beside him. Clearly something was truly bothering him.

"Do you really think I care what they think?" Hiei asked, when Kurama failed to say anything for a few moments.

"You seem to, at least somewhat," Kurama answered cautiously.

"No! It's a waste. Only acting in a way that pleases others is a ridiculous life."

"If you don't care that they suspected you then why are you upset?"

"I told you, I don't give a damn what _they _think."

Kurama frowned suddenly. He had not meant to let Hiei down so much. No wonder the youkai was so confused about love, Kurama had told him one thing then the first moment of doubt had let himself believe another.

"Hiei-kun, I'm sorry."

"Just let it go Fox."

"No, you deserve an apology."

"Save it, your words cannot change how you think Fox. In a way your the smartest one, you know what I am, you know what I could do."

"But, I also know what you wouldn't do, and you wouldn't harm Botan, or any of us."

"Believe what you will Fox."

Kurama sighed. Why did it always come back to this. The morning had been so wonderful, now it was all coming apart. It seemed like every time he felt himself finally getting closer to Hiei the little fire demon pulled away twice as hard. Kurama took a deep breath, he wasn't going to give up so easily. He stopped walking and starred intently at the youkai. Hiei heard Kurama stop and only walked a few more steps before stopping as well.

"What?" Hiei asked sounding annoyed. He turned slowly and faced the kitsune. Kurama had his hands balled into fists. Slowly he relaxed them and looked intently into Hiei's face.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Hiei, but you make it difficult for me to trust you sometimes."

"Then you shouldn't trust me."

"I love you, I want to trust you."

"I don't want you to."

"Why? Because your such a bad person? Because you've done bad things? Match our sins side by side Hiei I'm no cleaner than you," Kurama said stepping toward the fire demon until he was looking him directly in the eye.

"You will never understand," Hiei said flatly.

"Then make me understand, because I'm not going to stop trying, I'm not going to change how I feel about you."

There was a rustle in the brush from somewhere ahead. Hiei's head jerked in that direction and he cursed under his breath at being taken off guard.

"Now is not the time Fox," Hiei grunted as he dashed off after the noise. Kurama crossed his arms and watched him go. He could not match Hiei's speed, but he hoped he could at least match his determination. He continued through the spaces between the trees straining to hear any sign of where he stubborn friend had followed the noise to. As he moved further away a bird took flight.

Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabara had parted ways according to plan and were both moving deeper into the trees. Kuwabara scanned the area, or at least what he could see, he had not expected the woods to be so dark and dense in the middle of the afternoon. He hoped they found this shape shifty thing soon because he didn't want to be wandering alone out here after dark.

He heard a faint noise and quickly took up a position behind the nearest tree. As he peered out around the trunk a voice startled him.

"Hiding?" Hiei asked looking amused.

"ACK," Kuwabara jumped, "Hiei why'd you sneak up on me?"

"Well I almost couldn't find you, being so well camouflaged," Hiei snickered sarcastically.

"I wasn't hiding I was gonna jump out and surprise that Kasai guy when you came along and probably scared him away."

"Hn naturally."

"What are you doing here anyway, weren't you and Kurama way on the other side?"

"The detective wants us to head north." Hiei replied.

"Why's Urameshi want us going north?"

"Because that's where the bad guy is genius." Hiei crossed his arms scowling at Kuwabara.

"Look shrimp if we weren't in the middle of something important I'd," Kuwabara stopped mid sentence and looked at Hiei suspiciously.

"What's the password," Kuwabara asked.

"Hn?"

"The password, so I know it's you."

"Stupid Baka who else would I be."

"You could be that Kasai guy."

"Foolish human."

"Come on, what's the password?"

"Just go north, the others are already heading that way."

"Uh uh, forget that, you tell me the password or I'm staying right here."

"Fine then Fool, stay here, I did what I was instructed to," Hiei growled and darted off into the foliage again.

"Grr... Stupid Hiei, all he had to do was give me the password. Why's he always have to make trouble? I bet he just won't do it cause it was my idea," Kuwabara grumbled as he began moving north.

Yusuke was having troubles of his own. Namely every insect in the forest seemed to be targeting him.

"Gah, damn this must be payback for all the bugs I squashed as a kid," Yusuke muttered smacking the back of his neck again. So far he hadn't been able to sense anything outside of the stinging sensations that seemed to be plaguing his entire body. The mosquitoes were really letting him have it.

Slapping at his arm for the hundredth time Yusuke heard a slight rustle coming from his left. He waved the bugs away and focused on the clustered of trees nearest him. Kuwabara stumbled out from behind the thick branches nearly falling over on Yusuke.

"Kuwabara what are you doing over here? You're supposed to be that way," Yusuke said angrily.

"That you Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked blinking at the spirit detective.

"Yeah it's me," Yusuke said looking irritated.

"Yeah? Prove it!"

"What?"

"Come on Urameshi what's the password?"

Yusuke sighed, he had known this was coming, "Eikichi."

"What? Speak up?"

"Eikichi, come on Kuwabara you knew it was me."

"Sure now I do."

"Why are you way over here anyway?"

"I felt something funny coming from over there," Kuwabara pointed.

"Where? North?"

"Yeah, we should go look that way."

"You sure your not just imagining things?"

"No way Urameshi, I'm telling ya, bad guy is that way."

"Okay, maybe we should get Hiei and Kurama then," Yusuke reasoned.

"No way, they've got to be on the opposite side of the woods by now, we better hurry before this guy finds out we are onto him."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Sure am, come on lets go," Kuwabara grinned and took off running. Yusuke was a bit startled at how quickly he took off and took a second before he went chasing after him. Kuwabara darted effortlessly around the tree trunks getting further and further ahead of the surprised spirit detective.

"When did Kuwabara get so fast?" Yusuke wondered. He could no longer see his friend, ahead of him through all the leaves. Cursing Yusuke slowed down a bit and continued making his way through the trees.

"Kuwabara wait up," he called moving further north. He didn't notice a large bird take off from the tree above him and make it's way south. As such he really didn't notice the sharp glint in the birds eye, almost as if it was laughing.

Hiei stopped running and looked around. Whatever had caused the noise had escaped. This angered him. 'It's all that damn fox's fault, if he didn't feel the need to bring up his feelings every five minutes we would have been alert,' Hiei thought. He wasn't ready to admit to himself that he had brought that last conversation on. He heard a faint sound, no more than a heart beat and slowly drew his katana, spinning quickly he brought the blade to the neck of his adversary.

Yusuke jumped nearly a foot back looking shocked.

"Take it easy Hiei," he snapped. Hiei continued to hold his sword on the detective.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't slice you in half," Hiei demanded, his tone cold.

"Eikichi," Yusuke replied without hesitation.

Hiei lowered his sword slightly his gazed still locked on Yusuke's face.

"Have you found Kasai yet?"

"Not yet, but Kuwabara says he feels demonic aura to the north."

"Then why didn't you go north Detective?"

"Come on Hiei, this guy has been holding up in these woods for who knows how long, I'm not about to follow Kuwabara into a trap."

"Hn, wouldn't be the first time."

"Tell me about it," Yusuke grinned. Hiei sheathed his sword again.

"You're further in then we were," Yusuke said, "start making your way north and you should come out a little further east then us, keep Kasai from making a break that way."

"As you wish."

"Go on ahead, I'll tell Kurama what's going on."

"Perhaps you should go on ahead Detective, I move much quicker than you do, I'll wait on Kurama," Hiei said smugly leaning on a nearby tree.

"We don't have time Hiei, I want you to scout the area before we get there," Yusuke replied quickly.

"Fine, but don't take too long or I may finish him off on my own," Hiei warned and darted off into the trees. Yusuke watched to make sure he was gone.

"He's a stubborn little one, no wonder you adore him so Fox," Yusuke said smiling. He heard footsteps nearing his location and his heartbeat quickened.

Kurama pushed another branch out of the way, glad that this one had not caught on his long hair. He wondered how far Hiei would chase that noise. 'He probably didn't even hear a noise, just wanted an excuse to postpone the conversation.,' Kurama thought glumly. He would make sure that the conversation really was just postponed. Eventually Hiei would have to talk to him about what was keeping the youkai from letting himself be happy for a change.

Just when Kurama was about to call out to his friend he spotted a familiar white star burst from behind the leaves. Pushing his way through the branches yet again Kurama stepped into the small area between the trees where Hiei was waiting for him.

"Did you find it?"

"Just a bird."

"Ah."

They stood in silence a moment before Kurama started to speak.

"Hiei," Kurama began then paused noticing the unfamiliar look in the fire demon's eyes, "are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Kurama asked, immediately forgetting he was annoyed with the youkai and coming quickly to Hiei's side.

"I've been thinking Kurama, about what you said," Hiei frowned, he looked uncomfortable.

"If you're going to call me a fool again Hiei, then you can just save it," Kurama growled.

"No it's not that, it's just, you were right Fox," Hiei said looking up into Kurama's shinning green eyes.

"What?" Kurama wasn't being arrogant, he honestly thought he must have misheard his short friend. After all when had Hiei ever admitted to being wrong, ever.

"I apologize for how I've been acting lately, it's just, it's not easy for me to deal with all this," Hiei said sadly.

Kurama couldn't believe his ears. He was so stunned that he couldn't speak, which only seemed to make Hiei more uncomfortable.

"Maybe this really isn't a good time to discuss this," Hiei said quietly.

"No, it's okay, I'm sorry I just didn't expect all that," Kurama said regaining himself.

"Does that mean that you'd give me another chance at this?" Hiei asked hopefully his crimson eyes locked on his fox.

"Of course I will Sweetheart, I told you I wouldn't give up on you," Kurama gushed throwing his arms around Hiei and pulling him close. Kurama closed his eyes and breathed in Hiei's scent, he hugged the fire demon tighter. It felt so good to have him pressed close. Hiei just stood there a moment locked in Kurama's embrace then he slowly moved his arm. Kurama assumed that he was trying to free himself and regretfully he loosened his hold on his little youkai.

Hiei gazed up at Kurama as their bodies separated a bit, then without warning he reached up and pulled Kurama's face towards his, their lips meeting. Kurama's eyes widened a bit and he started to pull back, but Hiei's kiss was so hungry, so needy that Kurama could not end it. Instead he gave in and kissed back. It was an amazing few minutes as Kurama eased Hiei against a tree and continued kissing him passionately. Hiei was equally as eager and kept his lips pressed firmly against Kurama's while his hands wrapped themselves around the kitsune's waist.

Kurama's hand moved instinctively to rest on Hiei's cheek. He had needed this for so long, longed for this, this closeness, this passion. He moved his hand up, caressing Hiei's soft face. He thought nothing of it as his hand brushed against Hiei's bandanna on its way to play in the demon's soft black hair. When they stopped kissing for a moment, both out of breath Kurama noticed the white bandanna was raised on one side from where his hand had brushed against it. He smiled as he admired Hiei's features once more. Hiei smiled back at him, he looked so content, even all disheveled as he was.

Kurama brushed his hand through Hiei's hair again causing the bandanna to move higher, Kurama's smile slowly melted away into a look of horror. Hiei saw Kurama's expression and frowned.

"What is it Kurama?"

Kurama backed slowly away from Hiei his mouth open, but no words coming out. There, underneath the bandanna, where Hiei's jagan should have been, was... nothing. No third eye, no mark at all to show there had ever been one.

Kurama pulled out his whip his eyes wide with terror. Hiei smiled darkly at him, his face no longer seemed familiar to the startled kitsune.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurama demanded.

A.N.>Didn't get as many reviews last chapter. I'd really appreciate more feedback on what parts of this you guys are sticking around for. I feel a conclusion coming in somewhere, hope you all like it.>


	10. Chapter 10

The creature posing as Hiei smirked at the startled Kurama.

"You must tell me where my error was fox, something to do with the headband? Am I missing something under there? The little guy never takes it off, you see, guess he is hiding something there, right?"

Kurama couldn't believe the change. The figure still looked like Hiei, but the voice and mannerisms were completely different. 'How could I fall for such an obvious trap,' Kurama thought in panic, 'Hiei would have never said those things, would never have kissed me.' Kurama felt a wave of sadness and shame sweep over him. He had ignored all common sense, they were looking for a shape shifter after all, he knew Hiei was acting abnormally. Why had he fallen for it?

"Now now Yoko, it wasn't all that bad was it?" The fake Hiei asked. Kurama snapped out of his mental stupor and glared back at the other demon.

"Who are you? How do you know Yoko?"

"Don't you remember my voice? Well it has been a long time I suppose," the demon chuckled quietly to himself, "I never forgot you Yoko, your scent, the softness of your skin, it still haunts my dreams."

Kurama was shocked. He didn't remember anyone name Kasai, yet this demon spoke as if they had been intimate.

"Show me your true form," Kurama demanded holding his whip high in a threatening manner.

"Calm yourself dear one, for you I will reveal all," Hiei smirked and his face slowly contorted. It looked almost putty like, as if it were melting for a second before the form grew larger and began to reform itself. Soon Kurama was no longer looking at Hiei, but a much taller demon, a black haired fox demon with silver eyes and a large jagged red scar across his face.

"Kasarnai," Kurama gasped letting his whip fall slowly to his side as he starred in horror at the other kitsune.

Meanwhile Yusuke had finally caught sight of Kuwabara, he was no longer running but instead pushing his way clumsily through the brush.

"Hey Kuwabara wait up," Yusuke demanded angrily. Kuwabara stopped walking and glared over his shoulder at the spirit detective.

"What's the big idea taking off like that?" Yusuke demanded.

"The next time you have Hiei tell me where we are meeting tell him he has to follow the plan. The little jerk wouldn't even give me the password," Kuwabara said.

"How did Hiei know we were going this way?" Yusuke asked looking confused.

"You told him to come tell me to meet over there," Kuwabara crossed his arms stubbornly.

"The area is clear detective, it seems the idiot was mistaken again," Hiei said suddenly flitting besides Yusuke.

"Who are you calling an idiot Runt?" Kuwabara raised a fist menacingly at the fire demon who just rolled his crimson eyes.

"Hiei why did you come here, you're supposed to be with Kurama," Yusuke snapped.

"You told me to come here Detective, I thought the oaf was the dense one."

"I'm telling ya Hiei, you'd better watch it!"

"Whoa hold on guys," Yusuke said stepping between them, "why are we here?"

"The shrimp told me you wanted us to head this way and meet up," Kuwabara declared crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

"I was with Kurama and Yusuke told me to head this way to patrol the area," Hiei said glancing suspiciously at the dark-haired boy.

"Okay something is messed up here, Kuwabara you told me you sensed something from this direction and then took off before we could tell the others," Yusuke said looking at both his comrades.

"Whats the password?" Kuwabara asked suddenly looking nervous.

"Forget it Kuwabara you asked me that when you came and got me," Yusuke frowned.

"Another brilliant plan," Hiei said smugly.

"Wait why isn't Kurama here?" Yusuke asked. Hiei's eyes opened wide.

"Kurama is in danger," he breathed and immediately dashed off in the opposite direction.

"Not this again," Yusuke growled and once again chased after a teammate.

"Wait, Urameshi," Kuwabara panted as he ran alongside Yusuke, "how do we know that's the real Hiei."

"We don't have time to worry about it now Kuwabara, lets just find Kurama and we'll sort this mess out."

"Okay, hope this isn't another trick."

They continued running through the trees, branches hitting them on all sides. The fight had not even begun and already they looked terrible.

Kurama was bound between two trees by strong vines. He had tried to control them, but they only obeyed their master and Kasai or Kasarnai as Kurama now remembered him, wanted Kurama bound. Kurama felt quite defenseless, his arms were stretched open between the trees, while a root from the ground held his legs together. It had happened so quick, he had still been startled of learning the true identity of his attacker when the plants had suddenly moved against him. He struggled against his holds in vain once more.

"Calm yourself Yoko, I do not want to harm your fragile human form," Kasai grinned.

"I should warn you, my comrades will not show you mercy for this."

"I wouldn't count on them to save you Yoko, I sent them on a bit of a fools errand, by the time they realize what's happened they will be on the other side of the forest."

"Such a distance will be no match for Hiei's speed, I suspect he will return momentarily to finish you off."

"Ah such devotion Yoko, where was that loyalty to the one who loved you?"

"Do not pretend your lust was ever love Kasarnai, you wanted me, but Yoko refused you."

"So you do remember me Kurama, and here I thought all my years of preparation had been in vain."

"I remember you now, a pitiful creature, you were not good enough for Yoko and he refused you, you persisted and he gave you that scar on your face to remind you of your place," Kurama snarled at the creature before him.

"It is true," the demon mused, "Kasarnai was not good enough to be the lover of the mighty Yoko Kurama. And so after our little falling out I made some changes."

"What have you done?"

"Do you know how one becomes a shape shifter Kurama? I won't bore you with all the details, but it is a long process involving hundreds of deaths. Not just demon deaths either, that would be too simple, it takes human life as well."

Kurama's jaw dropped. The monster had just confessed to killing humans, that alone was enough to earn his death in spirit world.

"Think of it Kurama," Kasai continued moving towards the entrapped fox, "men, women, even little children crying out in terror all for you. Their deaths were my gift to you Yoko, to make me worthy of you."

Kurama spit into Kasai's face.

"You will never be worthy of Yoko and you know it."

"Alas, I mourned a long time when I heard of his death, but then I heard of you and how he had survived inside you, a mere human. Surely I could be worthy of you." Kasai wiped his face clean.

"Never!" Kurama shouted shutting his eyes tightly.

"Come now Kurama," Kasai smiled and reached out to caress the redheads cheek, "this needn't be unpleasant for you. That's why I became a shape shifter. I want you happy, and now I can be whoever makes you happy."

Kurama felt the hand on his face become clammy and melt into another form he opened his eyes to see Hiei looking up at him.

"We can be together Fox, I won't fight you anymore, you could have me however you want me," Hiei said smiling at the kitsune.

"You will never be him," Kurama hissed jerking his head away from Kasai's hand. Hiei's face became angry and he reached back and slapped Kurama. Kurama blinked in shock.

"I did not go to such trouble to be rejected now, you will be mine Kurama," Kasai growled and ripped Kurama's shirt open. Kurama struggled harder but the vines held firm, with his arms outstretched that way he was unable to access any of his seeds, he was helpless.

"RELEASE HIM!" an angry voice demanded from behind Kurama. The kitsune tried to look over his shoulder but he could not see where the sound had come from, but the voice was familiar.

"Hiei?" Kurama gasped.

Kasai/Hiei snarled and looked around Kurama at where the small fire apparition stood, sword drawn.

"I will not let you take him from me little one," Kasai/Hiei sneered,"I have worked too hard for this."

"It must be difficult finding out what a waste your life is, but fortunately you won't have to live with the shame much longer," Hiei replied.

Hiei rushed forward and swung his sword at himself. Kasai/Hiei jumped back trying to dodge the blow, but the sword connected with the intended target, the vine holding Kurama's right hand. Hiei stepped around Kurama who was now attacking the other vine with his free hand.

"Why are you fighting me Hiei?" Kasai asked glaring at the youkai, "you know your not good enough for him. You know there is a reason you cannot love anyone, you are not worth loving."

Kurama freed his left hand and fell to the ground. Now only the roots held him back. Hiei glanced over his shoulder at the scrambling fox. Kurama's hair was tossed around and he had a streak of dirt on his face from the fall, but even still he was beautiful.

"You could never make him happy the way I could, you could never be what he truly wants," Kasai/Hiei hissed as Hiei turned his head back to him slowly his blade dropping slightly.

"I kissed him," Kasai/Hiei taunted in a whisper, "he enjoyed it. Ask him yourself if you don't believe me. Could you make him feel pleasure like that?"

Hiei said nothing, but his sword continued to drop until it rested on the ground lightly. Kurama was still struggling with the remainder of the roots.

"You know I'm right," Kasai/Hiei smiled sensing his victory, "you are not good enough to love Kurama and you never will be."

"Hiei's eyes darkened, "You may be right," he said slowly. His katana raised sharply. Kasai/Hiei glared at him.

"But I don't care," Hiei breathed and lunged at himself once again. Kasai/Hiei pulled out his matching sword and began defending against Hiei's blows.

Kurama finally defeated the last of the roots and stood watching the battle. They were both moving quickly and Kurama realized that he wasn't sure which was his Hiei.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke yelled.

"Over here!" Kurama called back still watching the battle. The swords had fallen and now both demons were rolling on the ground taking punches at each other. It was more of a brawl then an actual fight.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to Kurama.

"Are you hurt?" Yusuke asked noticing Kurama's ripped shirt.

"No I'm fine Hiei stopped him."

"Uh oh, which runt is ours?" Kuwabara asked taking in the scene.

"Both of you FREEZE," Yusuke yelled pointing finger at the fighters, ready to shoot his spirit gun.

The identical youkai's froze and both looked up at the spirit detective. One was siting on top of the other he hands grasped firmly on his neck.

"This doesn't concern you Detective," top Hiei said.

"I'll finish him myself," bottom Hiei snapped.

Yusuke continued pointing his 'gun' but looked at a loss.

"Which one am I shooting Kurama?"

"I took my eyes off them when I was freeing myself, I'm afraid I'm not sure which one is Kasai," Kurama admitted.

"Hey runt what's the password?"

"Shut up Fool," both Hiei's yelled in unison.

"Well they both passed that test," Kuwabara said frowning.

Bottom Hiei pulled his arm free and punched top Hiei in the nose. Top Hiei growled in fury and smacked bottom Hiei's head against the ground.

"Hey I said don't move," Yusuke protested. Both youkai glared back at him.

"Make up your mind quickly Detective or I'll do it for you," top Hiei snapped.

"As if a pathetic copy could ever rival the real thing," bottom Hiei glared.

"Kurama I'm gonna need a little help here," Yusuke said.

Kurama frowned and walked over to the fire demons. Leaning close so that Yusuke and Kuwabara could not hear him he whispered to them.

"Hiei what would I never understand?"

They both looked at him eyes wide.

"Ask something else Fox," top Hiei said.

"This isn't the time for that," bottom Hiei replied.

"It's the only way I'll know for sure which one of you is real, now answer my question," Kurama snapped.

Both Hiei's glared at each other, then looked back at Kurama.

"What's taking so long Urameshi?"

"Heck if I know, I just hope Kurama doesn't pick the wrong one," Yusuke replied still taking his aim on the fire demons.

"I don't deserve to be loved, by anyone, especially you," bottom Hiei said finally.

"Fox," top Hiei said sharply, then pausing he continued more calmly, "I'm not meant to be loved, you already know why, but you ignore it. I do not have the luxury to ignore it."

"Shut your mouth, you don't know what you're talking about," bottom Hiei growled up at himself.

"Hiei," Kurama said softly standing up his eyes locked on both demons, "I love you, no matter what you've done, what you've been through or what happens here today, know that I love you."

Kurama walked back towards Yusuke and Kuwabara his eyes sad.

"Come on Kurama which one?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama turned and faced his beloved. His heart felt so heavy in his chest.

"Kurama," bottom Hiei shouted, "I may never have another chance so if it must be now, so be it, I love you." The small youkai was shaking with emotion as he gazed at his kitsune.

Kurama closed his eyes, turning his back on both Hiei's, he could feel the tears pressing against his eye lids.

"Kill that one," Kurama said firmly. Yusuke's eyes widened, not only at the fire demon's outburst but then once again at Kurama's response.

"Kurama are you sure?"

"Kill him," Kurama replied his eyes still shut tightly.

Yusuke fired just as top Hiei jumped free. There was a howl of pain and rage then silence as the fire demon burned in the spirit energy.

Hiei grabbed his katana from the ground and dashed at the figures remains angrily slashing at them. Yusuke grabbed him and pulled him away. Kurama remained motionless.

"That was Kasai wasn't it?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama turned to face him, his eyes were red from holding back tears. Helookedintently at the youkai then at Yusuke.

"Check under his headband, Kasai didn't know about Hiei's jagan," Kurama replied.

Yusuke bent over the body and pushed the bandanna off. Hiei's forehead was smooth.

"Yeah looks like we picked right good job Kurama," he said standing up again.

"Not so quick Urameshi, better check the shrimp too," Kuwabara said.

"There is no need," Hiei replied calmly, he untied his bandanna and opened his third eye.

"Eh, I knew he was a fake," Kuwabara said smugly, "Hiei would never tell anyone he loved them."

"No, I suppose he wouldn't," Kurama said sadly.

"You sure you're okay Kurama?" Yusuke asked noticing the small cuts on Kurama's wrists from where the vines had held him.

"I'll be fine, the wounds are minor," Kurama replied, but his eyes revealed wounds of a different sort. Hiei could barely bring himself to look at the fox as he retied his headband.

Yusuke pulled a communicator and requested a team from spirit world to dispose of the body. They met with Koenma and told their story. Kurama left out a few personal details about his time alone with Kasai, saying only that he was captured and the demon had held a grudge against him from when he was Yoko.

Koenma seemed to be satisfied with that answer and after a few more questions to the group he allowed them all to leave. Yusuke told Hiei to make sure Kurama got home okay, he was still concerned about Kurama's odd demeanor. The boys parted ways once more, it was almost nightfall and they all wanted to get home and cleaned up after their forest adventures.

The walk home was oddly silent for Hiei. Usually he didn't mind the quietness when he was with Kurama, he wasn't the type to find silence uncomfortable. Not usually anyway.

Once the others had left them he had asked Kurama if he was really okay and Kurama had said he was. Not that Hiei believed him, but really what was left to say. At last they reached Kurama's yard. The lights in the house were still on.

"I wish Mother wouldn't have to see me like this, I hate to cause her worry," Kurama said finally. Hiei was a little surprised to hear his voice, it was so sad and sullen. Kurama walked with his arms crossed to hold the ribbons of what used to be his shirt together.

"You could wear this," Hiei said taking something out of his cloak. He held up the shirt Kurama had given him days ago.

"You carry it with you?" Kurama asked surprised as he accepted the shirt from the youkai.

"I was bringing it back, I forgot I had it," Hiei replied looking at the house, and away from Kurama's curious eyes.

Kurama took off what was left of his old shirt and Hiei glanced at him quickly then looked back at the house. Kurama pulled the complete shirt over his head. It was still a little wrinkled, but at least it was in one piece.

"Thank you Hiei."

"It's yours anyway Fox."

"No I meant for earlier."

"Hn?"

"You were honest with me, I appreciate it."

"Do you regret your choice?"

"No."

"He said he loved you, isn't that what you want?"

"I didn't love Kasai, even when I was Yoko."

"I know he kissed you, did you want him then?"

"I thought he was you."

"Maybe you wanted to think it was me, but we both know I wouldn't do that."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't."

"You are sad." It wasn't a question, but a statement, still Kurama felt compelled to answer.

"Yes, a little."

"So you wish it was him standing here with you?"

"Of course not."

"He could've been with you. He wanted to."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you pick him? The fools would not have known the difference."

"He wasn't you."

"Hn."

"I meant it when I said I loved you Hiei, I still do."

"I meant what I said too Fox."

"I know you did, sweetheart," Kurama sighed. They stood together in silence a few minutes more. Neither sure what to say.

"It is late, Mother is waiting," Kurama said at last breaking the stillness between them. He turned to say goodbye to the little youkai when his face was suddenly pulled forward and warm lips met his own. It was an awkward kiss, clumsy and short, but Afterwards Hiei just gazed at him.

"Hiei-kun?" Kurama asked, shocked.

"Just because we shouldn't have something doesn't mean we don't desire it," Hiei said looking into Kurama's eyes. He let the words hang there a moment, their true meaning sinking in. Kurama leaned in and kissed Hiei again, slower this time, for once the fire demon did not try to escape.

"Does this mean you will give us a chance?" Kurama asked softly after the kiss had ended.

"Silly Fox," Hiei gave a rare smile, "Why do you always ask questions you already know the answer to?"

THE END


	11. Authors Notes

Welcome to my author notes. This chapter is just a few notes and general musings about the story you have just read. Basically comments I wanted to make while I was writing the story, but didn't so that I would not interrupt the flow. I mentioned in an earlier chapter that this would follow. I don't pretend to think it's especially interesting, but if you had too much time and wondered, here's my thoughts on some of the events in the story.

First off:

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. It took awhile, but I have come to terms with this (mostly). Since I forgot to put this at the beginning of the first chapter or any of the following chapters I thought I'd toss it here. I do own Kasai the shape shifter and the pink puff sprites from chapter three. Not that anyone is fighting me over the puff sprites. Now to the story.

I didn't name the chapters. I've never been good with titles, and didn't want to have to come up with a new one each chapter. It wasn't until later I realized this makes it harder to know when a new chapter is up or not. Gomen. Next time maybe I won't be so lazy.

Chapter One:

This story was intended as a one shot. Essentially I knew I wanted 2 things from it. (1) Hiei and Kurama end up together. I really like them together and no matter what kind of hell I threw at them I wanted a happy ending. (2) Neither of them could be fatally wounded as a means of getting together. This is a popular trend in fan fic where the bad-good guy gets hurt and is nursed back to health by the one who loves them. I'm not saying there is anything especially wrong with this, just that I wanted more of a challenge.

After I wrote about 5 pages of just the battle and the boys walking home I realized I was gonna have to make this multi chaptered. After I posted it I was a little disappointed because I thought it was a weak beginning. Nothing much happened to catch anyone's interest. Special thanks to those who read it from the first chapter and stayed around, I know it was a long battle.

Chapter Two:

Hiei tells Kurama that it is wrong for him to love Hiei. It was never intended for Hiei to have a problem with Kurama liking a guy, it was more Hiei not believing he was able to love or be loved.

Chapter Three:

The infamous cotton candy battle. I was trying to make the story like watching an episode so there had to be random bad demons to fight. This was when Hiei got really dark and mean. It was also about now that I realized I was writing mostly from Kurama's pov which I hadn't planned.

Chapter Four:

Koenma issues his new orders. I almost took that out a few times because I thought it was a lame excuse to get them together. In the end I left it in because in one of the Rescue Yukina episodes there is a reference made to Hiei and Kurama having their sentences connected. So I guess I felt justified.

Chapter Five:

Hiei brings back Kurama's shirt then Kurama gives it back to him. Although its never really said I got the impression that Hiei was holding onto it because it reminded him of Kurama. Hence why it is wrinkled. Think of it as a security blanket, leftthatout of the story cuz it was kinda ooc.

Chapter Six:

Big chapter, this is when we got a real plot. Since I had planned this to be a one shot I really hadn't thought out much beyond them having some trouble then coming together. Now I realized I had to come up with something intense to make them decide to be together. Really this was the start of the story. Not my favorite chapter, but then I've never been good with beginnings.

Chapter Seven:

More Hiei and Kurama alone in Kurama's room talking. Maybe next time I need to come up with more diverse locations. Just seemed to fit that they would both be more comfortable alone in a room. I really like writing just the two of them talking, but I figure I'd better add stuff to keep you guys reading. Hmm actually anyone still reading this? Heh probably not, this is pure self indulgence.

Anyways here we meet our villain. I tried to describe the shape changing thing as best as possible so you guys would have a heads up with where I was going with this. Think I lost some people a bit.

Chapter Eight:

I love this chapter. Hiei and pancakes I was smiling as I wrote it.

Chapter Nine:

Opens with another argument for Hiei and Kurama. Hiei seems to get mad over odd and unexplained things and his reasons are random. The purpose being that he doesn't know how to deal with feelings, he's not used to having any, so he lashes out at Kurama. Kurama tries to be patient, but even he gets frustrated after awhile. I almost took out a few scenes just because I wasn't sure why they were fighting anymore.

Chapter Ten:

Ah the grand finale. Originally Kasai was more innocent. He was more lovesick then evil and just wanted to be with Kurama. When I realized Kurama would have to kill him to save Hiei I started making Kasai more evil so that I didn't have to feel bad for letting him die. That is why it takes hundreds of lives, both human and demon to become a shape shifter. Also my original idea involved a cliff and Kurama having to make a choice "The Good Son" style. But I just couldn't make myself write a sudden magic cliff in the middle of a overly dense forest. And I needed Yusuke and Kuwabara to be around to give a sense of urgency.

The reason Hiei doesn't just kill Kasai isn't because Kasai is especially strong, he isn't. Instead it was more because Hiei didn't want to just kill him, he wanted to hurt him for hitting Kurama. If Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't shown up Hiei still would have won.

I had to rewrite the ending three times until I could finally work in Hiei's last statement. I thought it was a sweet way for him to say what Kurama needed to hear without having to say it. Dignity intact they are both now free to pursue a relationship.

I'm plotting a sequel if I get anyone interested in reading. Much shorter (I hope) fic about Hiei and Kurama's first time together. Nothing explicit or vulgar, just them deciding if they are ready and if their relationship is strong enough.

Finally thank you so much to all those who read and reviewed for me. After realizing how important reviews are I've been leaving them like crazy for everyone else now. Thank you all for reading.

-ZE


End file.
